Keena's Snow
by Otakus Tail
Summary: Long ago a prophecy was told.But now few believe it. Keena is young pokemon trainer and dreams of becoming a pokemon master like everyone else. She meets new friends and her skills allow her to go far. Now dark forces are upon the world. Can this girl achieve her dream? Or is she doomed to follow the path the stars layed out for her? Story is better than the summary!
1. Prologue: Start of a Legend

Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon**

**Also you can skip over the Prologue if you want. It's just a small snippet of the legend. I didn't want to spoil to much so there ain't much detail. The actual story starts next chapter and starts to get good in the 2nd or 3rd. Just spoke advice.**

Prologue

A young man named Rin was running though the dense forest. His snowy white hair flowed in the strong winds. In his arms is what looked like small, a pink cat. This cat turned out to be none other then mew.

It was hurt very badly. Mew had had a fight with Raikou, Entei and Suicune. The three legendary pokemon had blamed Mew for the destruction of the planet and viciously attacked it. Rin had been able to calm the beasts and tell them it was not Mew's fault. But had also been hurt. He had a large gash that ran down his back and his grey clothes were soaked in blood. But Mew was worse. It also had a few deep cuts on it body and was battered. It's soft fur becoming matted with thick blood.

The ground was trembling all around him as he raced along. Hot steam gushed from different spots on the earth. Thunder roared above him and wild pokemon ran in every direction, wanting to get away from the danger. "Come on Mew stay with me! Snow Lake is just ahead! Come on please don't die on me!" He cried frantically.

The little mew was close to death. He himself also wanted to collapse. "Just leave me and run! I can't go on..." Said the mew weakly. Rin ran as fast as he could though the thick undergrowth. Snow had pile on the ground and was hard to run through. He pushed past the branches that scratched his arms in the process. Soon Snow Lame came into sight.

"Don't worry Mew. The lake will heal you." Rin said quietly. They had reached the lake. Tremors had lost their strength but it was now pouring rain. Quickly, he ran into the lake. Mew was the only hope of saving the earth.

But mew was too weak. "No Mew!" he cried out. The lakes water washed the blood off Mew's fur, but Mew died before the lakes healing powers could take effect. Rin had an idea. He held the now lifeless pokemon close to his heart and whispered, "I give my life so you may save the earth. Give it back it's life and bring new birth. I give you life with my last breath. And earth shall live with my death."

The silver lake began to glow. Mew body rose in the air and Rin's body was sucked of its life. Rin sacrificed himself to save Mew. Mew's body began to glow a soft violet colour. It's wounds healed and it was renewed with life.

Mew woke up and saw Rin's dead body floating in the lake. It realized what happened. So Rin's death was not in vain, Mew shot into the air, and placed a healing move on the whole earth. Slowly, the rain, earthquakes,tsunamis, and many other disasters stopped. Sunlight engulfed the land warming it.

An old shaman, who lived nearby, spoke with the sad mew. He had been in conference with the Celebi. They knew this disaster would happen again one day. He did not want it to. The shaman was old and wise and a good friend of Rin's. "A girl with hair white as snow and eyes the most beautiful of violet will save us. The silver lake will bring power to save life."

Was all he said to a confused and very sad mew. He then passed away, to weak to go on. The Mew did not know what he meant and left Snow Lake. Mew knew he should not forget his strange words and helped the pokemon recover from the near end of the world.

End of Prologue

**Sorry if the prologue sucked. The actual story starts next chapter. I know it sounds like a bad story but really does get better from here. I can't say much more without giving away the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Journey

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

800 years later...

"That can't be it mama! There has to be more!" Cried a young girl. Her black hair flowing down her back, bright brown eyes glittering with curiosity. Her eevee staring at her mother intently, waiting for more of the legend to be told.

"That's the legend Keena. Nobody knows if it really happened." Said her mother. "Now go to sleep. You will need rest for tomorrow" Keena was going to start her pokemon journey in the morning.

"Fine." Said Keena. Her mother turned the lights off and left. Keena laid there wide awake thinking about the legend. "Do you think that really happened Sunfall?" She asked her eevee. Keena could not stop thinking about the legend. She had named the eevee Sunfall because his fur looked golden in the sun and fall was his favourite season. The scenery was gorgeous and the weather was just right.

"It sounds crazy to me! I hope it never happened. That would be horrible to go through." Sunfall said. Keena had always been able to understand what pokemon said. "Now let's go to bed. I wanna get rest before we start our journey tomorrow." With that he curled up into a small ball beside Keena. The two partners fell into restless sleeps, to excited for the following day.

The next morning, Keena woke up early. The weather was warming up and she knew spring was on its way. Both Keena and Sunfall loved to watch the sunrise and sunset. The sun wasn't up yet so she woke up Sunfall and they climbed onto the roof. It was chilly but she was good and handling the cold. The sun was rising and she realized this was the last sunrise she would watch from home. The snow glowed orange in the morning suns rays. They lived in the north, so it got very cold in the winter. But very hot in the summer.

4 years ago she had wanted to start this journey, as did every 10 year old. But she had gotten very sick when she was 10 so Keena had been unable to start her pokemon journey. Her father also got sick during this time. He didn't make it and passed away. The doctors didn't know what her disease was. When Keena had been close to death, doctors found an antidote to heal her. But it had caused her growth to stunt. She was 5 feet tall and would not grow anymore. But after her disease cleared away, she learned martial arts. Keena wanted to learn how to fight so one day she could train with other pokemon. She wasn't very strong, but Keena was quick and could adapt to her surroundings. Her jumping skills were impressive and she was a tough opponent.

Her long, black hair flowed in the gentle breeze as they watched the sunrise. "Everything is going to be different now isn't it?" Sunfall asked. Keena had adopted him from the pokemon shelter. He was going to be put down but she saved him. They became best friends. Both had grown up in the house they were sitting on and were a little reluctant to leave. They were going to miss.

"Ya it is. But I can't wait! We can do it. Mama will be ok without us. She has Espeon and Vaporeon to help her out around the house. She will be fine." Said Keena. She wanted to show that she was confident in herself for her pokemon journey. But on the inside she was nervous. Keena was scared to go on her own. She had always had her mother with her. But Keena had Sunfall with her so she wasn't as scared.

Later, she put on her dark brown, knee high boots, a pair of white leggings, a tan coloured shirt with a dark brown sweater. The ends of each sleeve of the sweater had tan coloured fur on them and no hoodie. It ended at her rib cage as well. Around her waist she put on her black, leather belt. This is where she wanted to store her pokeball. For now only Sunfall's ball was placed on it. Keena had a nice paint job in the pokeball that showed falling leaves in autumn.

She put on her skull necklace. Her father had given it to her before he died of the same sickness she had gotten. He had been a pokemon master and Keena wanted to follow in his footsteps. She packed a few things in a small bag to carry on her shoulder and went downstairs to meet her mother.

"I'm going to miss you sweetheart. Please be careful. The world is dangerous." Her mother told her. A tear falling down her face. Keena was her only child and dint want her to leave. But she knew Keena would be fine.

"Don't worry mama I'll be fine! I know how to fight and survive in the wild. Keena said enthusiastically. "Here take this." And she gave her daughter a beautiful blue feather. It's vibrant colors mixed nicely with black and white. "For good luck." She told Keena.

"Thanks you mom. You ready to go Sunfall?" Keena asked. Sunfall gave a delighted bark. The sky was clear and spring was coming. "Good bye mama!" Keena called as she walked down the snowy path, Sunfall not far behind her. They went to New Bark Town of the Johto region to officially become a pokemon trainer.


	3. Chapter 2: Journey Begins

**disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! This is my first story so please don't flame me! If you have advice about the story please tell me!**

"This is so exciting! I can't believe we're finally on our way to New Bark. I hope Professor Elm lets us start our journey. But we should probably make camp. It will get dark soon." Keena said. She had tried to start a conversation with her friend all day? But Sunfall had remained quiet. It was obvious he was worrying about something but she didn't know what. They had left home a few hours ago and it was getting dark. Keena needed to speak with Professor Elm to gain a Pokedex. Keena wanted to keep going even in the night but winds had picked up. It was cold so she needed to build a fire.

"How about under that tree? It's big, there is hardly any snow underneath it and the ground will be dry." Sunfall suggested. He was a little chilly even in Keena's warm arms. Sunfall hated being insided his pokeball so avoided mentioning being cold.

"Good idea. I'll get a fire going and we will sleep." Sunfall collected dry wood and twigs for a fire while Keena cleaned up the area they planned to sleep in and got a sleeping bag ready. She piled the wood in a small, pyramid shape. Keena took a match out of her bag and lit the wood. The air slowly warmed and Keena and Sunfall climbed into the sleeping bag.

"Keena, what do you want me to evolve into?" Sunfall asked the raven haired girl. Concern glittering his light brown eyes.

Keena gave gave him a thoughtful look, not knowing what to say."You should evolve into what you want. I don't want you to become something you don't want to." She told him. "Is that why you were quiet all day?"

"Ya" Sunfall stood up and paced by the fire. "But I'm worried you won't approve of my choice." He told her.

"I'm not going to be angry with your choice. You chose what you do with your own life Sunfall. Don't let me or others chose for you." She told him. She really didn't care what eeveeloution Sunfall chose to evolve into. "Now come here and sleep. If you're cold you won't sleep well." Reluctantly, Sunfall crawled up beside Keena. "If you're scared don't be. You have plenty of time to chose. And we should start your training while your still an eevee anyways. Now please sleep." Keena yawned. Sunfall found comfort in her words. He crawled back into her warm arms.

Keena fell alseep soon after their talk but Sunfall was wide awake. He didn't know what he wanted to be. When he was sure his partner was asleep. He climbed up the tree. The bark was dry and easy to claw up. When he reached the top, he raised his head to the stars. When Sunfall couldn't sleep, he looked at the stars. Sunfall was very reserved and calm most of the time, but he was scared. There were only 8 types of eeveeloutions to become. Problem was, none of the evolutions jumped out as amazing him.

A small flock of Taillow and Swellow flew overhead. Jealousy coursed through Sunfall. I loved the feeling of wind in his fur. He always wanted to fly high. Above the clouds. But there was no flying type eeveeloution. His dream was unreachable and it killed his spirit. Sunfall sat there pondering over his lost dream in the dead of night. Soon he fell alseep in the tree, not wanting to climb down.

Early the next morning, Keena woke up to find Sunfall gone. She searched and finally saw him in the tree. Quietly, she climbed up the tree and sat on a branch just underneath her eevee. The view from that height was amazing. The morning sun sent a soft glow over the snow covered land. She could see the cresent moon dipping below the horizon in front of her and the sun behind her rising.

"Sunfall wake up. We should start moving." She whispered. Sunfall, deep in sleep, didn't stir. Keena simply picked her up and jumped down the large branches onto the ground. Keena placed the sleeping eevee in her sleeping bag and cleaned up their simple camp. Soon, everything was packed except for her sleeping bag. Now that the sun was up, she could see all the twigs in Sunfall's fluffy fur. Slowly, she picked out the twigs. Keena packed up the sleeping bag, picked up her sleeping friend and continued their journey to New Bark Town.

Keena knew Sunfall was stressing over something, but she didn't think he was upset because he didn't know what eeveeloution he wanted to become. She knew he often looked at the stars as if he was wishing for something. Keena didn't want to make him tell her what was bothering him and decided to let him tell her when he was ready.

Sunfall stirred in her arms. "Hey sleepyhead, your up." Keena said sweetly. "We should be in New Bark town soon." "Ok, can you put me down now? I gotta stretch my legs." He replied. Sunfall's legs were stiff from sleeping the tree and the cold had seeped to his bones. Keena simply nodded and put him down. All of the sudden they both heard a noise. It sounded like two pokemon fighting. They quickened their pace, not wanting to get caught up in a fight.

Suddenly a larger pokemon jumped out from the bushes and ran past them. It just seemed like a lavender coloured blur to them. Next, a person on an ATV soon followed, with a weavile and arcanine following close by. Sunfall swiftly climbed up the nearest tree but Keena was frozen in shock at the sudden commotion in front of her.

"You're mine Suicune!" Yelled the man riding the ATV.

"Suicune?" Keena asked. She had heard stories about it but never thought she would see one. Before Keena could react the man was heading straight for her and obviously had no intention of steering around her. The pokemon he was chasing noticed this and jumped in the way instead. It hit the ATV with a powerful ice beam. Or tried to. The weavile jumped in the line of fire and defected the ice beam.

Before Keena could process what just happened, the beam hit her square in the chest. She instantly collapsed.

"Oh shit!" The man on the ATV cried out. "Weavile, Arcanine return!" He called out and returned the pokemon to their respective pokeballs. He took off, not wanting to get involved with the collapsed girl.

"KEENA!"

**To Be Continued...**

**please R&R**


	4. Chapter 3: Snow Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! But I do own Keena :)**

"KEENA!" Sunfall screamed from the tree. The ATV raced off down the path, a snowy club forming behind him.

Sunfall jumped off the tall tree and ran to his friend's side. "Keena! Wake up! Come on! KEENA!" He cried. Though faint, he could see her breathing. Snow silently drifted down from the sky. Keena lay on the ground, barely breathing from the power of the ice beam.

"S-so c-c-cold." She meekly said. It was almost inaudible. As if her body was starting to wake up, it started to shake. Seeing Keena shiver, Sunfall crawled into her arms. She really was cold, even through her clothes. Sunfall could feel her body vibrating.

In the middle of the path, Sunfall could see the startles Suicune. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit her honest!" Cried the Suicune. It's eye looked terrified, looking at the frozen girl as if it had killed her. "Please let me help" it begged. Suicune didn't really know how to help Keena, but it could help warm her up.

As if being approached by an enemy, Sunfall jumped in its way. He took a battle stance, ready to defend his partner. "Stay away from her or else." Sunfall said dangerously. But the Suicune could tell he was scared. Sunfall knew he stood no chance against a Suicune. Sunfall didn't have very much fighting expierience and was visibly shaking.

"I-It's o-ok. I'm not a-as cold n-now." Keena stuttered. "Please don't fight." She said weekly to the two pokemon. Slowly, she stood up. Although she was weak from the attack, she was determined to stand up. Slowly, she used a tree to pull herself up and with much effort, managed to stand. Sunfall jumped into her arms.

"I thought you were dead Keena." Cried Sunfall in her chest. "You were ice cold and hardly breathing!"

"It's o-ok Sunfall. I'm fine now. Are you ok Suicune?" She replied to Sunfall and asked the legendary beast. The Suicune padded up to the black haired girl. It was taller and much bigger than the small girl. Concern danced in its cerulean eyes. Surprise also showed on its face. It had just accidentally shot he poor girl with an ice beam and she was asking if it was ok? She must be crazy.

"I'm fine. But I should be asking you that! I'm so sorry for hitting you with my ice beam. I was scared and saw you so I tried to stop that man from hitting you. But there is no excuse for what happened." It hung its head in shame. Suicune had been taught by another Suicune to protect the innocent, not hurt them. But the girl in front of it just gave Suicune a sweet smile.

"It's ok Suicune. I'm fine. I was a little shocked at first but look a me. I'm fine." Keena said. Sunfall was growling at the Suicune for hitting his friend. Keena just held him tighter to her small chest, as if sending a message to tell him to stop. He took the message and silenced himself. Sunfall usually tried to remain calm even in bad situation. Sunfall at thought he lost his friend and let his anger slip. So he settled with glaring at the blue creature.

Keena wouldn't admit it, but the ice beam was painful. She was a rather stubborn person and was always trying to prove she was strong. Keena was often picked on for her small size and was called weak. Usually she just beat up the bully's and when she was hurt, never let it show. Keena was also a very forgiving person. She knew the young Suicune didn't mean to hit her.

"I am so sorry for hitting you miss! Please forgive me! And let me give you a ride to the nearest town to make it up to you." It pleaded. Suicune wanted to make up for its wrong doing even if it was just an accident.

"I don't want to trouble you! It's alright. New Bark Town isn't much farther, but you can accompany us if you wish. It would be nice to have some more company. And the name is Keena. Keena Nevasca."She gave it a sweet smile.

"I would love to. It's not everyday you meet a human who can understand a pokemon." It said. "It's a gift I've always had. If you don't mind my asking, why was that man trying to catch you?" Keena questioned the pokemon. The mans winter jacket had a red "R" on it and she was wondering who he was.

"That man was from Team Rocket. They are a group of criminals or bad people who steal others pokemon or any legendary pokemon like me. They will kik anybody who gets in their way and will stop at nothing to get what they want. Their leader, Giovanni, really make the Rockets jump out in the news. He is a greedy, selfish man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Lots of those grunts are total idiots but the higher ranked people are evil. People have been killed because of them. They often enslave pokemon to do their dirty work. If they caught me, that's what they would have done to me." The Suicune told the girl. "There are also different groups of those kind of people in different regions of the world."

"They sound like horrible people. I hope I never have to meet one ever again." Keena replied. The trio continued down the path talking about better times and good memories. The pain in Keena's chest soon drifted away and she was back to her normal self. Sunfall looked up at his friend and noticed something different. A small strip of her hair on the right side of her head turned white.

"Keena what happened to your hair? Some of it is turning white." He asked her. "What?" Keena didn't have a mirror on her so she didn't noticed Her hair until Sunfall pointed out the white to her.

"Maybe it was from that ice beam. So what is my hair going to turn all white now?" She said. Keena never was a hair person and didn't really care. The Suicune looked at her.

"It most likely is. White looks good on you Keena. I'm so sorry." Suicute sulked.

"Well I guess it's time for a new hairstyle eh?" Keena joked. It was true white had always looked good on her. Her skin was rather pale. Not pasty white pale, but very light. She had tried tanning, but she never did tan. But she also rarely sunburnt too. Her eyes were also a light brown and some people would mistake her eye colour as orange. Even though Keena wasn't very big on looks, she was a very pretty girl. Boys had asked her out but she always rejected them. She said the Suicune looking down at its paws in shame. She didn't want it to feel guilt.

"It's ok Suicune. I know you didn't mean it and black never was my colour anyway." Keena told the distraught pokemon kindly. "Honestly I think it will be cool to have naturally white hair." She told it.

The sun started to set in the west. "We won't make it to town tonight. Let's find some cover for the night. The wind is picking up and I don't want to get caught out in a blizzard." Keena told the pokemon, shivering slightly in the wind. "Spring May be coming soon but night is still going to be cold."

"How about we go to my home? It's not far from here, it's hidden and you should be warm." The Suicune suggested. It still felt guilty about hurting the girl and wanted to make it up to her. This time though, Keena did not protest.

"Good idea. Thanks Suicune." She was getting cold. The veered off the path and went in the direction of the setting sun. Keena was starting to get tired and was wobbling around.

"Here let me carry you Keena. You are still recovering." Said the larger pokemon. Keena didn't even say anything, to tired to answer it back. She simply put Sunfall down and crawled onto Suicune. Sunfall gave a worried look to his friend. But he didn't say anything. He knew Keena didn't like to be pitied, so he kept his mouth shut and followed the other pokemon in silence.

Soon they came up to Suicune's home. Both Keena and Sunfall looked up in amazement. "Wow... This is amazing..."

**To be continued! Haha I love leaving people in suspense for the next chapter. Please review! I need advice!**


	5. Chapter 4: Snow Lake and Crystal Cave

**Disclaimer: I don't not own pokemon! But I do own Keena. Pleas R&R!**

"Wow. This is amazing!" Keena and Sunfall said in astonishment. The both looked up at the Suicune's home.

Before them was a beautiful silver lake. It almost looked gold in the suns rays. It wasn't very big, but scenery was amazing. On one side of the lake large cliffs surrounded the edge. A waterfall fell down on one side. The sun was setting behind it and made the flowing water bright orange. Even though there was still snow, weather was getting warmer and water had thawed enough that the waterfall could flow again. At the other side, two rivers spawned at the coast. One heading south, the other going east. There wasn't much for beach, but the forest surrounded the lake.

"My home is behind that waterfall. My ancestor named this place Snow Lake. Probably because it gets so white here in the winter and the lake even looks silver in the summer. The water here is very clear too. You can see something's reflection perfectly. In the summer, I like to call this place Sky Lake. Because you can always see the clear sky in it. It's a beautiful place." The Suicune told its friends."Come on Sunfall. Let's climb the cliff before it gets to dark. It gets dark here fast." It said.

Keena simply nodded and stared at the forest. Keena had always lived in the forest and knew how to survive. She could easily find safe plants to eat and make a shelter. She also learned which herbs healed different things. Her mother had taught her.

Suicune picked its way along the cliff edge. It knew where to place it's paws and could easily jump gaps in the rock. It had made the climb many times so it was natural for it. Sunfall was not so lucky. His small size made even making small jumps difficult. His paw pads had also grow very sore from walking a lot. The rocky cliffs didn't help either. Must from the falling water also dampened his fur. Sunfall fur was rather thick and fluffy, so the moisture made his pelt rather heavy. The climb became even more difficult.

At one point Suicune saw Sunfall struggling up the cliff side and offered to carry him. But Sunfall still scorned the Suicune for hitting Keena. Even though Keena was very forgiving, Sunfall could hold a grudge. Sunfall refused its offer and continued struggling. Even though it took him longer, Sunfall did it. He wanted to prove he could be strong so next time, he could protect his friend.

When Sunfall got inside the cave it was rather bright. He saw white crystal spurting from all angles on the cave walls and ceiling. The cave was surprisingly warm and dry for being behind a waterfall. Soon he realized the heat came from the crystals. As he walked deeper into the cave, following Suicune, he walked closer to the glowing rocks, and slowly he's pelt died out.

They came to a larger opening in the cave. It almost seems like a bubble. The roof was dome shaped as well. In the middle there was a small pool of water. Suicune took Keena off it and placed her on the ground near some crystals. "You best sleep Keena. You need rest after today. I'm very sorry for hurting you." He apologized once more. The girl lazily opened her eyes and nodded, to tired to speak. She got her sleeping bag out of her bag and crawled in.

Before she got comfy, she motioned for Sunfall to join her. Sunfall simply crawled into Keena's arms. Soon the small girl fell asleep. Sunfall was also worn out. It had been a long day for both of them. Sunfall watched as the Suicune headed for the entrance and layed down in front of it, as if keeping guard. He didn't take notice and fell asleep in his best friends arms.

The next morning, Sunfall woke up rather early. He noticed Keena still sleeping. She was most likely sleeping off the last effects of the ice beam attack. The small strip of her hair he noticed yesterday was completely white now. He walked past Suicune and headed for the entrance of the cave to stretch his muscles.

It may have still been rather cold, but the lake wasn't frozen. The Suicune was right. In the water, he could make out the few clouds that hung in the sky, and the slowly rising sun. It was a beautiful sight. Sunfall zoned out while staring at the lake, he didn't notice Suicune walk up beside him.

"Wonderful isn't it? You know, the lake never freezes." It said quietly. Sunfall gave it a hard glare, then looked away. He was still angry with it. "I understand why you are angry at me. I am truly sorry." Still he did not look at the much larger pokemon. "You have a wonderful trainer. She is a very determined, bright and kind girl." Sunfall was surprised by Suicune's sudden comment but continued staring forward. "I'm still young to you know. I'm still learning how to protect this place as well, and how to understand things. But I can see you will be strong one day. Stronger than you could imagine. Don't give up on your dreams young Sunfall." The Suicune concluded. Sunfall was utterly surprised the legendary beast complimented him. But before he could reply, it was walked back into the cave. After the sun had risen into the sky, Sunfall went back into the cave.

Keena was just waking up and packing her stuff. "We better get going Sunfall. We can probably make it to New Bark Town by noon if we travel now." She told her eevee. She was obviously feeling much better. "Thank you for your hospitality Suicune. I hope I can meet you again someday." She told the Suicune and gave it a smile.

With that, the girl and eevee left Suicune. After leaving the beautiful lake, they quickly found the path once more and continued their journey. It was much warmer that day and snow was starting to melt. The melted water felt good on Sunfall's pads. "I can't wait till spring comes. The herbs will start to grow again and I can make some ointment for your sore feet." Keena told Sunfall. After a couple for hours of walking and chatting, the pair came to the top of a hill. Below, they could see a small town.

"New Bark Town!" "We are almost there!" Keena and Sunfall said in excitement. Keena were so close to becoming an official pokemon trainer and Sunfall was going to get his training started for real.

"Race you to town." Keena challenged. Despite being short, Keena was very fast but so was Sunfall.

"You're on." He said. They both bolted for the town. But thanks to Sunfall's Quick Attack, he easily overtook his trainer and beat her to town. Even though Quick Attack was meant to damaged an opponent as fast as possible, it could also be used to give yourself a speed boost.

"I win!" Sunfall said proudly. Sunfall was the biggest, toughest pokemon, but he certainly fast.

"Ya ya I know." Keena said breathlessly. "Come on let's get to the professors office." They both walked through the town towards Professor Elms place. New Bark Town was a quaint place. It was peaceful. A perfect place to live for parents raising children. Elm's laboratory wasn't hard to find.

It was a large building on a hill. The pair walked up the hill and Keena picked up Sunfall. He climbed onto her shoulder. They walked into the lab And were greeted busy the professor. He had a grim look on his face.

"Hello Keena. I had heard you were on your way here. But I have some bad news you ought to hear. You see..."

**Haha! Another cliffhanger! I also won't be able to update this story for the next few day because I will be gone but I will write the chapters! Please be patient for anybody actually read my story!**


	6. Chapter 5: New Friends?

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! Please R&R!**

"Hello Keena. I heard you were on your way here. But I'm afraid I have some bad new. You see, something happened at your house during the time you've been traveling here." Professor Elm choked out. He was trying to stay composed to tell the young girl what happened. Keena, however, was confused and to why he looked so sad. Tears were brimming the edges of his eyes, threatening to fall.

"A couple days ago, some people were on their way to your house. But when they got there, the Vaporeon was badly injured. And your mother and Espeon were nowhere to be seen. Officers think someone got in and kidnapped them." Was all he could say. His tears fell from his eyes and he tried to stop them to no avail. He placed his hand over his eyes. Keena did to know how to react to the news. Was he lying? No he couldn't be. "The police don't know anything else. Your mother was a good friend of mine. I don't understand why anyone would just take her. She had never quarried with anybody. I'm so sorry." He cried.

Keena didn't know what to do. She just stood there in shock, unable to move. Sunfall was shaking on the ground, whimpering. Keena's mom had also been like his mother. The gears in Keena's mind started turning. She bent her head and tried not to cry. "Whoever did this will pay." She said quietly. Keena may have been a forgiving girl, but somebody hurt someone she cared about, and that was something she couldn't forgive.

Professor Elm had to leave the room. Keena's mother was named Prunia. Elm and Prunia had been childhood friends. So Prunia's kidnapping had a horrible effect on him. Tears flowed swiftly from his eyes. Keena had known Elm since she was a child. They didn't need to speak about he situation. Keena just crossed the room and hugged the much taller man. Sunfall was in between them, whimpering.

They stayed like that for awhile, until the man was dried of tears. Keena had only shed a couple tears. "Mother is a strong woman. She won't die wherever she is. She can't." She told him.

The sun outside was still high in the sky. Snow was melting and the green grass was showing. Soon spring would be here. After some time, he two broke apart. "Mother would want me to start my journey. And be the best I can be. I'll try to stay updated on any info the police give. I'll look for her to if I get the chance." Keena finally said. Elm looked at her, his eyes still puffy. He treated Keena as if she was his niece.

"You're right. But there is a problem. All the trainers took all the starter pokemon already. I can't give you one." He said.

"That's ok. I plan on starting with Sunfall right?" She said quietly. Sunfall tried to give a cheerful bark, but only ended up crying out. They all tried to sound more cheerful.

"Well anyways, here is your pokedex. I've already programmed it with your trainer ID. You should be good to go. Oh and here are 5 more pokeballs. Use them wisely." Said the Professor. "Good luck Keena. Make you mom proud." He said. One more tear sliding down his face. He managed to give the girl a weak smile before turning and walking toward his lab.

"Thank you!" Keena called out. She left with the pokeballs neatly placed on her belt. She felt a lump in her throat. She had been holding back tears in the lab, not wanting to show anybody she was really a wreck on the inside. "I'm going into the forest for a bit. Are you coming?" She asked her eevee.

Without waiting for an answer she took off running into the forest. She didn't look up though. Her eyes weren't focused on anything. Soon the pair came to a very large pine tree. Keena was a skilled climber and quickly got up the tree without pricking herself. Sunfall sat a branch above her.

Both of them just stayed there for the rest of the day. Keena finally let her unshed tears fall. The flowed freely from her eyes. Prunia was a strong person and both her Espeon and Vaporeon were very strong and high levelled. Ethel were especially good as a team and had once won a tournament for doubles. They wouldn't have gone down easily. Keena knew her mother was still alive. She touched the feather Prunia had given her.

Keena's mom would want her to continue their journey and not stop for her. Like Keena, she was a generous and kind person. Keena stood up on the branch and motioned for Sunfall to join her.

"Come on. I don't want to spend he night outside tonight. We can sleep at the Pokemon Center. Many trainers do. And I want them to look at you to make sure you're in tip top shape." She said. The eevee nodded and jumped onto her shoulder. Keena quickly jumped onto the next tree and hopped along the tree line above the ground. When she trained, she often jumped from house to house and wasn't scared to fall.

Soon the pair came back to the town and headed towards the Pokemon Center. It was getting late and many of the trainers in the building looked ready to sleep. A select few were still up, but they looked 16-18 years old and Keena didn't want to socialize at the moment.

Suddenly they heard a cheerful voice from the desk. "Hello there! If you're here for the night we have extra blankets." Keena rushed up the desk to greet the nurse.

"My name is Keena. I'm a new trainer. I was just wondering if sometime soon you could take a look at my eevee. I want him to be in good shoe before we set off." She said. Keena wasn't her usual cheerful self.

Even the nurse noticed. "Of course we will take a look at him. And are you ok darling?" She asked. Nurse Joy's eyes sparkled with concern for the girl.

"I'm fine just tired, and I don't need any blankets I'll be fine." She said. Keena didn't want others to know she had bawled her eyes out now long ago. Joy seemed to notice the girl didn't want to talk so she nodded. She picked up Sunfall and went to the back for his check up.

While Keena waited for Sunfall to be done, she picked an apple from a fruit basket. She hadn't eaten since she left home and was starving. She sat in a corner away from the older trainers. She wasn't in a good mood at all. Keena was sad over the fact her mom was missing, but she was angry someone actually took her. If she had the chance she would beat up anybody who pissed her off right now. Keena very rarely got angry enough to fight and was usually good with words. But when she was angry all hell would break loose.

The older boys noticed her internal struggle and two of them walked over to her. Keena noticed them walking towards her through her long bangs but pretended not to notice. All she wanted was to be alone for awhile. Was that to much to ask? Soon she lost her appetite and put the apple aside for Sunfall to finish.

The boys reached her and towered over her. They were both at least 6 foot something. They were both about 17 years old and were looking to pick a fight somebody. And to them, Keema looked like a small and helpless girl they could get some laughs out of. Boy were they wrong.

"What's a little girl like you doin so far from home?" The blonde asked. "You should be at home sleeping with your teddy bear, right Leon?" He said in a mocking voice. His smirk was to big for his face and his ego was obviously much bigger. He was wearing a thick vest with fur lining the neck. He also wore skinny jeans. The way he looked and dressed just screamed 'arrogant' about him. The blonde motioned for the brunette to join in.

"That's right Lucus. Listening to lullabies and bedtime stories? That's what a little girl like you needs Tiny." Said the brown haired and tanned one. Leon wasn't dressed as fancy, only wearing a pair of sweats and plain T-shirt.

"Look guys I just got here. I'm not looking for a fight. So go back to your friends and enjoy yourself. You won't find nothing right here." Keena told them. She really didn't want to cause a fight in the Pokemon Center and just wanted some alone time. But the boys didn't take the hint.

"And you trying to make a fashion statement there Tiny? I mean, black and white hair? It ain't natural." Leon said. Keena gave him a bored look. She did not like to be called small, or nicknamed because of it. It wasn't her fault she was so short! More of Keena's hair was starting turn white. By now she had two strips of white on each side of her head.

"I least I have a fashion sense, unlike you." Keena shot back at him. He looked taken aback for a moment. Then looked back at his friend and glared at Keena.

"Keep saying shit like that and you'll get punched kid." Leon said threateningly. She was obviously looking to scary her by this point. But Keena only gave him a bored look.

"Oh I'm so very scared. What are you going do?" She said sarcastically. Still giving her bored impression.

"I'm an awesome fighter Tiny. I've already got 6 badges." He said, trying to freak her out. He also sounded proud.

"I feel bad for your pokemon. They must all be very strong, but they also might feel horrible about having a weak trainer like you." Keena replied. She knew this would piss him off. It would piss off any guy. Leon scowled at her. He picked her up by her shirt and lifted her up to look straight in his eyes. Lucus had backed off awhile ago. He had been getting bad vibes from their quarrel and settled for watching far away.

By this point most people were awake in the building. Quietly watching.

"Listen Here Tiny. I will fight you." He glared at her. But Keena simply retained her bored look. She knew if she showed any anger it would only satisfy him.

"And I'll fight you. You are nothing more than a worm to me." She simply replied.

Leon scowled at her again and threw small and rather lightweight girl across the room. Keena was used to throwing herself out of many trees and off buildings for her training. So she easily completed a flip and landed nicely on her feet. She really didn't want to fight, and Sunfall should be done soon. So she walked away towards the front desk.

"Get back here! We ain't finished yet!" Leon yelled. People all around were now watching intently. Leon ran towards Keena from behind. Bad move. Just as his fist was about to collide with the small girls back she turned on the spot. She raised an arm and pushed his fist to the side. And aimed her own hit just under his ribs. When she contacted him, she pushed up. It would cause him a lot of pain, maybe he would back off.

The older teen stumbled back and lost his balance. Keena took her chance and jumped high in the air. In mid air, she turned and sent her foot into Leon's jaw. The kick was very hard and Leon was sent flying. Leon landed on the table his other friends were seated at. Keena landed nicely on her feet on the ground and continued walking towards the desk.

But Leon wasn't done with her yet. This time he came at her from the side and tried aiming a kick to her legs. This time, Keena moved her foot so it was under his. Then she brought her leg up to her chest, effectively making him do a somersault. She stood on one leg with the now beaten teen below her. She stomped hard on his chest, making Leon gasp.

"Like I said, a said a worm. You are pathetic." She said and gave him one last kick to the chest. Leon then lay beaten on the ground. Then Keena returned to the desk to see a stunned nurse. She simply handed her Sunfall and Keena went back to her corner to sleep.

"U-uh your eevee is in good shape and very healthy. You should be good." She stammered out. Joy was obviously surprised by the much smaller girls ability to fight. Keena just nodded. She heard the Leon yell at her from across the building.

"This ain't over Tiny!" He yelled. His friends had to hold him back from attacking Keena again. They all looked shocked at her fighting skills. Lucus and another blonde guy sat with him and laughed over his defeat. Leon's pride was hurt and he wouldn't be trying to fight anybody anytime soon.

Keena returned to the corner she was originally in and gave Sunfall the apple. He happily ate it. They looked around at the other trainers. The younger ones went back to sleep quickly. But older teenagers spoke in low voices, discussing what just happened. Keena couldn't hear what they were saying but Sunfall could.

"Did you see that! He was sent flying!"

"That's girl's got guts."

"I sure wouldn't want to fight her."

"Think she'll go out with me?"

"Well you sure made yourself popular fast." Sunfall looked up at the tired girl. Amusement showed in his eyes.

"Ya I know. Well, we best get some sleep. We will get up early in the morning." Keena said back softly. Other people found it strange when she talked with other pokemon, so she spoke quietly, hoping no one who hear.

"You're right." Sunfall said. He settled down on her lap. "Good night."

"Good night." Keena whispered back. Soon the lights in the room dimmed. All the trainers fell asleep. Keena did too eventually. She had a hard time falling asleep because she was worried about her mother. But she knew Prunia would be ok. But she was proud of the fight she had that day. Keena had a restless sleep that night.

**Alright so the story is really starting to take off now. I'm getting better at making longer updates. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 6: Different style

**Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon! But I do own Keena, Konan and Aunt Bella. Enjoy the chapter!**

Keena woke up the next morning. Most trainers were still asleep on couches, chairs and even on the floor. A few were up but were just waking up, wiping sleep from their eyes. Leon, Lucus and the other boys were all snoring loudly at their table. The obnoxious teens were even loud in their sleep. Keena sat there for awhile and watched as trainers woke up and left to continue their journeys.

She also saw many of them leading their pokemon out. These pokemon included pikachu, totodile, sentret, hoot hoot, and many other pokemon. She even seen some trainers with pokemon from other regions of the country. One man even had a Snivy from the Unova region which was across the sea. She had heard pokemon often wandered into different regions so you could meet any pokemon out in the wild.

After about an hour of drifting in and out of sleep Sunfall woke up. By this point the boys also woke up. Leon sent a glare her way. The others didn't even bother looking at her, as if they were afraid. "Well we best get moving Sunfall." She said to her eevee. He simply nodded.

As they were walking towards the entrance Leon called out to them. "I'll find you one day Tiny! And we are going to have a rematch!" He yelled. Everybody woke up at his loud voice.

"Can't wait for that day! Hope you can actually fight by then Worm!" She called back. Keena could hear other trainers laughing at her calling him "worm". She smiled to herself and left the pokemon center behind. It hadn't been long since the pair left the town. The forest was starting to grow dense. She expected to see more trainers out and pokemon out. Guess she was wrong.

"Watch out!" Keena heard a call from behind. But before she could react, her hair got struck to her back. Keena hair reached at least the middle of her back, and was tangled quickly in some sort of sticky string. Keena fought against the string trying to get it untangled to no avail.

"Dammit!" She said.

"Hey! I'm so sorry! Swadloon didn't mean it!" Called the voice. It sounded like a boy, but younger then the others.

"Ya, ya just help me out!" She said back. She could feel his hands work on her back, unsticking the string off her clothes. But sadly he couldn't get it out of her hair and her clothes were messy.

"I'm sorry! I was training with my Swadloon and she shot a string shot pretty far. It just ended up on you." Said the boy. Keena turned around to get a good look at him.

The boy was much taller than her, like most people. He looked like he was 15 or 16 years old. His hair was a dark, navy blue color and was very spiky. It was obvious he trained a lot in the wild and wasn't a city slicker. He was wearing a spring coat. It was loose on his body but Keena could see his muscles underneath it. His eye colour was a bright green. Even brighter than the forest in daylight. And the forest was something Keena loved. Sadly, his rather long bangs were covering his eyes so she couldn't get a good look. The Swadloon followed him.

She stated into his gorgeous green eyes. They were just like emeralds. He ran up to her panting. A Mightyena followed him closely behind. "The name's Konan. Konan Noctis." He introduced himself. He seemed rather spontaneous.

His eyes sparked in the bright sun. Keena then realized he introduced himself and snapped out his hypnotic eyes call. "I'm Keena Nevasca." She answered him. She remembered seeing him at the pokemon center. But she didn't see his eyes and simply thought he was just another trainer picking up their pokemon.

"If you want, you can come to my aunts and we'll get you cleaned up." He said. "I'm staying there for now. "

"That would be nice. My clothes are gonna need a wash after this." Keena replied. During the whole ordeal, Sunfall stared at Keena, expecting her to be angry To be angry with the bot. But she wasn't. Probably because the Swadloon made an honest mistake and it's trainer offered to help her.

"Come on then! Her cabin is just this way." He said. Keena followed him through the forest. She fiddled with her hair, trying to get the string out. Swadloon and Sunfall followed close behind. Soon they came to a rather large cabin in a small clearing. Flowers were starting to pop up in the snow as well. An older woman was petting some furret and Rattata in the open. Konan called out to her.

"Aunt Bella! I need some help!" The woman turned around. She had a pink scarf on with some simple spring clothes. When she saw Keena's hair and the back of her clothes covered in string she rushed over.

"Oh dear what's happened!? You're not hurt right?" She said frantically.

"Oh no I'm fine. I was just walking but Swadloon accidentally shot a string shot attack my way and it hit me from behind. I'll leave if I'm causing trouble." Keena explained.

"Now don't you worry dear, I'll fix you up come with me. And Konan you best stay outside so you don't mess anything else up ok?" She told the boy. He looked unhappy but didn't disobey her.

Bella lead Keena into the cabin house. Once inside, Keena took off her jacket. It was really the only dirty piece of clothing on her. "Come and sit. I'll try to get that nasty stuff out of your hair dear." Said Aunt Bella.

Keena sat down on a nicely crafted wooden chair. While the older woman worked on her hair, Keena looked around her home. It was nice and cozy. There was a fireplace, chairs and a small tv in the living room. The kitchen was pretty big as well and there was a staircase. Up the stairs she guessed were bedrooms. Keena could feel the woman pulling on her hair and it was starting to hurt.

"I'm going to have to cut your hair darling. The string is not going to come out." The woman said, frustrated. Aunt Bella looked at Keena to see her expression. Keena was horrified at first at the thought of cutting her hair. She loved her long hair. But soon she realized there was no other way.

"Fine" she grumbled. Aunt Bella left to grab a pair of hair cutting scissors. Konan walked into the cabin.

"So what's gonna happen with your hair?" He asked, curiosity plastered on his face.

"I gotta cut it." Keena grumbled out. She was really unhappy with that fact. Konan didn't seem to understand why she was so upset. Being a guy, he didn't understand the importance hair was to some girls.

"Don't worry about it! Short hair will be easier to manage on your journey." He said matter-a-factly. "I need a hair cut myself. Not to much off, but I can't see to well." He said, playing with his bangs. Konan sat down across from Keena Aunt Bella walked back into the room with some hair products in her arms. With much larger scissors she cut all the hair that had the sticky string on it.

Now her hair was all different lengths. Some reached her shoulder and some sat below her ear. She looked like a mess. But Aunt Bella must have been good with hair. She continued cutting Keena's hair. Black and white hair lay on the ground when she finished. Keena was not excited to see her new hairstyle. She knew it was grow out again, but she still wasn't happy.

"Here you go dear, have a look." Aunt Bella said, handing her a mirror. Keena grabbed it and lifted it to her face. Her eyes widened at the sight if her hair. Her hair was rather short in the front. Her bangs reached just below her eyebrows and got longer as they moved away from her face to the sides of her head. The hair on the sides of her head was still short, only reaching the bottom of her ears. But it was longer in the back. The longest her hair got was to barely below her shoulders. The hair was thick, but sleek straight. It bobbed up a little, but not much. The feather she got from her mother was still intact. It was still pinned at the top of her head, hanging limply on her hair. Aunt Bella made her hair look so beautiful.

She couldn't help but smile at her new hairstyle. "Thanks. It looks wonderful." Keena thanked the older woman. She gave Aunt Bella a grateful smile and hugged her. Keena looked at the now setting sun in the sky. She looked down at Sunfall who gave a small shiver, not wanting to spend the night outside. The older woman must have caught the shiver.

"If you want dear you can stay the night here. We don't get company often and it will be a nice change for once." Suggested the Aunt Bella. Keena nodded thankfully. "You may stay in the guest bedroom. It's the second door to the right upstairs. Just go get settled in and I'll make dinner. Konan go help her. I'll clip your hair later tonight." She ordered the teen. Konan gestured for Keena to follow him. Sunfall followed at his trainers heels.

"Just get settled in. Bathroom is at the end of the hall. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He said and left. Keena hadn't packed much. She she simply place her small bag and sleeping bag on the bed and went back downstairs. When she got to the kitchen, Aunt Bella gave her a smirk.

"So Konan tells me your a pretty good fighter." She said. Aunt Bella May have been older, but she loved to hear the recent gossip. "He said he saw you fight Leon. He's got some good moves that boy. Heard he wanted to join the military. I can't say I'm not surprised a small girl like you beat him."

"W-well he sorta pissed me off so I taught him to stay off my back." Keena said, embarrassed. People didn't know she was a good fighter, and wasn't used to talking about her skills. It was flattering to be complimented.

"Ya! You were awesome!" Konana piped up. "You took him out like he was nothing. You must be an awesome pokemon trainer!" He said. These people didn't know Keena just started her pokemon journey. "So how many badges ya got? So far I've got 7. Just need one more and I'm off to the Elite 4!" He said proudly.

By now Keena was really embarrassed. Her face had a small blush on it as she answered him. "Well I just started my jounrey a few days ago honestly. I'm not that good so far and I've got a lot to learn. I haven't got any badges yet either..." She trailed off.

"Nah, you'll do fine! Good luck on your first gym battle. The gym leaders are tough but they all got a weakness like everyone else." He said simply. "Now let's eat I'm starving!"

**Lobe it? Hate it? Give me any ideas or pointers. I'm always open to suggestions. Please review **


	8. Chapter 7: Tourneys and Skills

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! Plead R&R! Sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

The trio ate supper in silence. Keena was too embarrassed to talk, Konan was eating to fast to talk and Aunt Bella simply didn't say anything. They had spaghetti and meatballs. It was amazing thanks to Aunt Bella. "Thanks for supper ma'am. It was delicious! Wouldn't you agree Sunfall?" Keena gave a delighted bark, finishing eating. He then looked outside at the setting sun and gave a small whimper. Keena got the message.

"We're going outside for a bit." Keena told them. She hopped off the chair and headed for the door, her short hair bouncing at the sides of her head. The trees around the cabin were much taller then the other trees. Easily finding the tallest, Keena and Sunfall quickly climbed up.

Soon they reached the top. The leaves thinned out at the top so it was easy to look at the almost night sky. Even though they weren't at home, the sunset still looked beautiful. "I hope wherever mom is, she can see the sun too." Keena said quietly. She gently held the feather, careful not to make it look messy. The sunset was beautiful that day, the sky was clear and the snow had melted quite a bit. The air had gotten chilly though. When it was completely dark they would head back into the house.

"So Sunfall, shall we start your training tomorrow?" Keena asked her companion.

"Sure, why not? I need to start getting stronger. Maybe we will meet some trainers or wild pokemon too." Sunfall said. He then gave a big yawn, stretching his jaws wide.

"Come on. Let's go in." Keena said. He hopped her way down the tree, Sunfall following her. When Keena reached the bottom she heard a call from above.

"Hey Keena! Catch me!" Sunfall said happily. He then jumped out of the tree into Keena's accepting arms. She almost didn't catch him. he hurdled himself out of the tree so fast she hardly turned around and he was in her arms. Keena giggled at the eevee and headed for the door. When she went in, Konan was sitting by the TV.

The news was on and he was watching intently. A female news reporter popped up on the screen. Behind her was a huge colesseum. Hundreds of people sat around the edge and rectangle area was in the middle.

"And so we come to a close on the Pokemon World Championships. We have seen many strong and able pokemon fight here alongside their trainers. It's really been wonderful seeing pokemon from many different regions compete against one another. But we are not done yet. In just a few minutes, the final battle will begin. Last year's champion, Fansu have to battle hard to keep his championship against a new trainer, Klien. This will be one suspenseful battle. Join us to watch this spectacular battle! We will be back after these messages." The reporter said. She faded out and it went to commercials.

Sunfall went upstairs, too tired to join in on any conversation that might pop up. "That's sounds interesting." Keena said from behind Konan. Konan jumped at the voice. He was obviously startled by Keena's appearance. "I scare ya?" Keena asked teasing the older boy.

"N-no! Of course not!" He said flustered. He looked away, a small blush on his face. "You just startled me!" He said, trying to recover his manly pride.

"Whatever you say." Keena said shrugging. She went up and sat beside him on the small couch. "So what are these championships? I've heard of them but never bothered to watch 'em." Keena asked. She was curious about this tournament. Since Konan was watching, she assumed he knew about them.

"They are awesome! The best pokemon trainers in the world sign up. To sign up, you need 8 badges from 4 different regions. So you need 32 badges. So far I'be only got 16. I got them from the Unova and Kalos regions, so all my pokemon are from there. When I get all the badges, I'm gonna sign up for it! The tournament happens every 2 years so new pokemon trainers have enough time to get the badges. I know I still have 2 years to wait, but I'm so excited!" He sounded like a child being taken to Disneyland. He obviously was a fan of the tournament forever.

"Sounds fun. Maybe if I'm fast enough, I'll join with you." Keena told him. This sounded like fun. Even if she could just get in, she would be happy. "Well... I'm going to bed. See you in the morning Konan. Good night." Keena said as she yawned. She went up the stairs and jumped in bed with Sunfall. She climbed into the covers and Sunfall supniggled against her. Soon Keena fell asleep with moonlight filling the room. The next morning,

Keena woke up to warm sunlight filling the room. Sunfall wasn't in the room so Keena assumed he was downstairs. Keena quickly brushed out her short hair. Getting rid of knots. Her hair really didn't look bad. By now 4 small strips of white were on her head. Some strands of hair stuck out in different directions but Keena liked it. She hated it was her hair was flat on her head. When she went downstairs, breakfast had been made. And it smelled delicious.

"Here you go dear. It's fresh." Aunt Bella had made pancakes. Strawberries, toast and scrambled eggs were also placed on the table. It look absolutely scrumptious. She quickly made a plate with everything on it. She sat down to eat and then Konan came running downstairs. He didn't even say anything. Just grabbed another plate, and shovelled more food onto it then Keena. He ate as if he hadn't seen food in forever.

"Slow down young man! You'll get a bellyache if you eat to fast!" Even though breakfast was done Keen adding see Sunfall.

"Where is Sunfall?" She asked.

"Oh he's outside. He was practicing some moves so I let Pyroar teach him some techniques." Konan told her. Konan was skilled Pokemon trainer so Keena was glad one of his pokemon was teaching Sunfall. She walked over and looked out the window. Outside she could see Sunfall learning dodging skills.

"Bella, Konan, I'm going to leave right away." Keena said bluntly. From the kitchen Keena heard Aunt Bella yell. "You're leaving already! You just got here yesturday! At least stay till noon!" Said the older woman.

She seemed thoroughly surprised Keena was leaving. Keena had only meant to stay the night. "Ya man just chill. Besides, the big battle will be on soon! You have to watch it!" Konan said. It was more than obvious he couldn't wait for the battle. He sat on the couch watching some stupid game show until the fight was on.

"Ok if it's alright with both if you. But after lunch we should leave." Keena said. "Sounds good. I'm usually out here alone so I don't get much company..." Aunt Bella said. She sounded lonely. And she went to go clean windows.

"Well, I'll have to remember to visit." Keena said and she smiled at the woman. Aunt Bella looked at her with a grateful smile.

"Thank you" Keena walked outside to start the training. She brought water for the other two pokemon in case they were tired. When she got there Sunfall was panting on the ground. Pyroar had ruffled fur and her usually smooth hair was sticking out all over.

"Looks like you've been working hard. Mind of I join?" Keena called from the porch. She poured the water into a couple bowls and set them down. Pyroar and Sunfall ran to the water and lapped it up thristly.

"If you want I could give you some tips." Said a voice from behind her. Keena jumped at the sudden noise. She turned around to see Konan. "Did I scare ya?" Konan said with a smug look. Last nights scare was frsh in his mind and this was pay back.

"No! Just startled me." Keena said. "But sure I would love pointers. Your Pyroar seems very strong."

"Thanks. So let's get right down to it. All you need is plenty of training. Make sure you train a pokemon's best abilities when it is lower levelled. That way, it can master the skill quicker. Some of the skills include speed, strength, agility, tactics, and others. Stamina is something all pokemon need and should be worked on all the time. You need to decide what skills your pokemon will learn." While Konan spoke, Keena listened intently. She knew what he was saying is true. "Smaller pokemon are usually much faster and have more agility. But larger pokemon are much stronger. But overall you can't judge a pokemon by size and type. That's all there really is to it." Konan finished off.

For the next couple of hours, Konan gave Keena plenty of tips. He also showed Keena all of his pokemon. Like he said before, they were from the Unova and Kalos regions. Of course, he had the Swadloon that got her to meet him in the first place. His female Pyroar had beautiful fur. He also had a Meowstic. Her fur was white, long and soft and her eyes were a burning amber. A Greninja was hiding in the shadows that she hadn't noticed the whole time. _No wonder he's got ninja in his name. _Keena thought. Konan sent out his Mienfoo. He was large for a Mienfoo's average height. Lastly, he showed her a Dragagle. He floated in the air calmly.

"Your pokemon are all wonderful and strong. I hope I can be like you someday. " Keena said, smiling at the older boy. He smiled back. "Come on. Lunch will be ready soon and Aunt Bella is gonna cut my hair. Besides, the battle will be on soon! Come on everyone!

He called his pokemon. Pyroar and Swadloon ran into the house. Meowstic and Mienfoo followed behind them. Lastly Greninja and Dragagle went calmly into the house. Konan, Keena and Sunfall followed. They all grabbed a burger Aunt Bella made and sat down in front of the tv. "Today's the day we've all been waiting for! Now we will all watched the final Pokemon Battle between last times winner, Fansu and Klien will now begin!"

**How was it? Terrible? Awesome? Just let me know! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8: World Championship Battle!

**Disclaimer! I don't own pokemon! Or else Ash would have actully aged and Misty would be back! Haha please R&R I'm always open to suggestions and advice.**

"This is going to be awesome!" Konan said. He sat on the couch beside Meowstic and Mienfoo. His other pokemon crowed around one side of the couch, giving Keena and Sunfall some space on the couch.

Sunfall sat on Keena's lap. "Pyroar said this was supposed to be awesome! I hope one day, we can be here." Sunfall told Keena. Konan and Aunt Bella didn't understand what he had said. They both just heard excited barks from the eevee.

"Ya that would be awesome." Keena replied to her eevee. They other people looked at Keena as if she just grew two heads. But Keena didn't take notice. People always stared when she spoke to pokemon because they didn't understand. But now everyone's attention was on the TV.

The battle begun. The announcer was telling what was happening. Fansu sends out his Armaldo. Klien sends out an Emploeon. The fight is one. 6 on 6 pokemon battle. Keena paid extra close attention to try and get pointers for her training.

On the Tv, Fansu had rather long, blonde hair. It was straight and slicked back. No hair was sticking up. his chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the day, ready for the pokemon was wearing a dark brown tailcoat and white shirt with lighter brown was also wearing a pair of dress shoes. He was quite slim and tall.

Klien was a little shorter, only reaching his eyes. Klien had short tan hair and was nowhere near as dressed up as Fansu. Klien was simply wearing a light blue, long sleeve shirt and a drak grey vest overtop. His nikey sneakers were a little worn out as well. He looked a little intimidated by Fansu.

The two entered the large arena. While Fansu looked calm, Klien almost looked scared. But he was hiding it well. The fans were cheering loudly as the pokemon trainers walked out. Once they reached their destinations in little rectangles, the crowd went quite. Finally a gong sounded to start the battle.

**Klien POV**

Today is the day! I know I can beat Fansu. He was last years Pokemon World Champion. He had beaten my brother in the final round. But this year I will win! My pokemon are stronger. I am the better trainer. "Go! Emploeon! Metal Claw Attack!" _Armaldo should be weak against water and steel! I have the advantage!_

"Armaldo, counter!" Fansu yelled out. Armaldo used Metal Claw as well to counter. Empoleon crashed in Armaldo, their arms pushing against each other. Armaldo, managed to push Empoleon backward and it stumbled, almost falling. "Now Armaldo, X-Scissor!" Called out my rival.

"Empoleon dodge it!" I told it. It dodged back and forth but that damn Armaldo followed it and continued its assult. Before I could give Empoleon another command it was it. "Empoleon!" I called. It was sent flying. It hit the arena edge and I heare fans screaming. "Come on get up!" It did.

"Now Empoleon, use Aqua Jet!" Empoleon shot towards Armaldo and it it square in the chest. "Nice hit! Metal Claw!" Armaldo stumbled backwards from the two attacks. It was obviously weakened, but it just stood there, waiting for a command.

"Armaldo, use rock smash." Fansu said calmly. Damn bastard is to calm. He is acting like he owns the place! But before I could react to the rock smash it hit Empoleon. Empoleon looked beaten. But it stood up. It was always rather stubborn.

"Empoleon, use Hydro Pumo!"

"Armaldo, Earthquake."

The ground shook and Empoleon was finally beaten. But not before it could use its move. Hydro Pumo hit Armaldo and it fell. Both pokemon laid on the ground, unable to battle.

_Empoleon was my best pokemon! If it was beaten so quickly, how much stronger are Fansu's other pokemon?" _I called Empoleon back, Fansu did the same. "Come on Honckrow lets do this."

"Ursaring, go" Fansu sent out his pokemon. His long, blonde hair flowed down his back. Damn prick was going to pay.

"Honckrow Wing Attack!" Honckrow was fast and a good flyer. It immediately started to assault Ursaring with the attack. It tried to defend itself by holding up its arms. But it looked like it wanted to attack.

"Hammer Arm now!" Dammit! Honckrow was sent into the air by such a strong hit.

"Honckrow, Night Slash!" Ursaring tried to dodge but failed miserably. Honckrow got 2 hits in. Ursaring looked pretty beaten up. Fansu started to look worried. Good, he should know he's up against an amazing trainer, aka me!

"Ursaring, Rocktomb!" Ursaring used what little strength it had and sent a rock hurtling towards Honckrow. But it easily dodged. Now I could finish it off.

"Alright Honckrow, finish it with Fly!" The bird hit the bear hard and Ursa ring fell. Yes! 4 more to go!

"Ursaring return! You did your best. Now Milotic out you come!" Fansu yelled out. I've never fought against a Milotic before, this is going to be tough. I should call Honckrow back, but I have one rule. _Never back out. No matter what. _My pokemon know that. Honckrow flew around above Milotic, trying to get in a blind spot. But that damn serpent held it's gaze with Honckrow. Almost as though they were having a staring contest, Honckrow flew lower and lower.

"Honckrow fly up!" I cried out but I was too late.

"Milotic, Aqua Tail." Before Honckrow could fly far, the other pokemon's tail became wrapped with water. Not only did it hit Honckrow, but Milotic drove it into the ground. Effectively created a small crease in the ground. Honckrow was unable to battle.

I called it back "Good try Honckrow. Now let's go Lobunny!" I know many people thought Lobunny was rather weak, but mine was fast. she could get around Milotic. "Lobunny, Jump Kick!"

Lobunny leaped high in the air. She landed a hard kick on Milotic. But shouldn't that serpent have fallen down already. I took a second glace and it and realized Milotic moved so Lobunny hit its fanned tail. Damn pokemon moved so fast I didn't see! With a flick of the tail, Lobunny was sent sky high. Good thing water is weak to grass and the suns shining brightly today.

"Lobunny, Solar Beam!" Energy gathered up in her hands. As Lobunny hagan to fall back to earth she sent the beam towards Milotic.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump!" Fansu called out. The water and soared beam clashed and cause sparkles to come off. But soon, the water faltered to the grass type move. The Solar Beam hit Milotic dead on. It went flying. But it landed gracefully. Milotic was one of the best pokemon in Fansu's party. This was going to be tough.

when the pokemon landed it started to move almost hypnotically. It looked eyes with Lobunny. It moved gracefully around on the spot but not breaking eye contact. Lobunny moved forward toward it. Tempted to get close. I myself realized I was starting to want to get close.

"Milotic, Dragon Tail!" Lobunny was hit hard. she hit the ground. "Milotic return!" He called. You can always call back your pokemon in these battles. You can then send them back out as long they are not unable to battle. I'd be seeing that thing again. "Blaziken let's go!"

Oh crap. Blaziken was his strongest pokemon in my opinion. "Blaziken, Brick Break!" He called out.

"Lobunny, dodge!" Lobunny did manage to dodge, but only for a second. She leaped over the other pokemon but Blaziken turned around and kicked her upwards. Lobunny landed with a thud. Now Empoleon, Honckrow and Lobunny were unable to battle.

"You did your best Lobunny. Now, Togakiss let's go!" Out came my Togekiss. It flew high up in the air. Blaziken's fighting moves would hardly do anything to it. "Togekiss, psychic!" It used psychic but Blaziken dodged over and over again, never being hit.

"Blaziken use Flamethrower!" Togekiss tried to dodge and it did. But it's wings were hit by the flames. Burn. Togekiss was burned dammit! That's not good. "Blaziken return!" He called another pokemon back for the moment. Damn he's pissing me off.

**Fansu POV**

This kid is so funny. He's got some strange stance like he is ready to fight. I often call back my pokemon when I know they won't do much damage. But I also just like toying around with my opponent. Klien looks so frustrated it funny. "Alright, Gardevoir! Confusion!" Gardevoir did exactly that. The Togekiss flew is circles, trying to fight off the Confusion.

"Togekiss, Shadow Ball!" The Togekiss was still trying to fight off the Confusion and was spitting Shadow Balls all over the place. Gardevoir had stopped the confusion awhile ago and so so many balls were flying around. She got hit by a couple and that did damage.

The Togekiss stopped spitting and was still flying in circles. Good. "Gardevoir, Thunderbolt!" the bolt hit dead on and Togekiss fell to the ground, unable to battle. Klien called back the pokemon and sent out a Kricketune. I got 2 more to go. Gardevoir looked beaten from the hits but I let her stay out there. Gardevoir never liked being called back

"Kricketune, X-Scissor." Poor Gardevoir didnt have time to dodge and was hit on the side. "Kricketune, Sing." The Kricketune sang a beautiful song, now I felt like sleeping. Gardevoir fell asleep in no time and was unable to battle. this kricketune will be a pain in the neck.

"Come back out Blaziken! Use flamethrower!" I'd better not give it time to start another song. Blaziken sent many columns of fire towards the bug and only one hit.

"Kricketune, Aerial Ace!" "Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" The pokemon went at it back and forth, both taking hits until Blaziken backed off for another command. The kricktune looked beat but still standing. "Finish it with Slash!" One hit was all it took for the bug to fall. Now Klien look scared. I still had 3 pokemon left and he only had 1.

"Go Toxicroak! Use Poison Jab!" "Blaziken counter!" Blaziken hit the frog in a fist bump sort of way but was hit and fell down. That didn't go as planned. Blaziken was unable to battle.

"Awesome job buddy. Milotic!" Milotic was up again. She was a very capable fighter. I taught her to use hypnotic movements to lure in her opponents close for a good hit. It worked every time. But I noticed Klien had caught on to my little plan. I'd better switch things up.

**Klien POV**

Dammit! My last pokemon! And that bastard sends out Milotic again. I'd better be careful of its movements. But this time Milotic looks like it's taking a battle stance. "Toxicroak, use sludge bomb!" The Milotic dodge quickly and was soon behind my pokemon. Oh no.

"Milotic, Scald!" Toxicroak was hit with hot water hard in the back. He landed on his face? Milotic returned to its position from before, in front of Fansu. "Hydro Pump!" Toxicroak was hit again but the water column. Toxicroak hit the ground unable to battle. I heard the announcer above.

"All of Kliens pokemon are unable to battle. And once again, Fansu holds the title of World Champion!"

"Good try everybody. I know you did your best." I said to my beaten up pokemon. I wanted this win so much. I deserved it! But Fansu was to strong. Tears stung my eyes, but I would not cry in the stadium. Before I left, Fansu approached me. He told me to keep training, and he would like to fight again. I gave him a scowl before leaving. I didn't need his pity. I left for the pokemon center.

**Normal POV**

"Wow that was awesome!" Konan was cheering the entire time the battle was on. His pokemon were all watching as well, cheering. "One day, I want to be up there. Just watch, next year, I'm joining that tournament!" Konan said excitedly. Even his reserved Greninja look excited.

"That as pretty awesome! Good food too. Thanks Bella." Keena said. She had also enjoyed the battle. Outside, the sun was high in the sky. "I'd best be on my way. That you for having me." Keena told the woman standing up and picking up her bags.

"Anytime just drop in Keena. And good luck!" Aunt Bella said.

"Ya good luck! I see you later Keena." Konan said. His green eyes sparkled underneath his bangs. "Good bye!" Keena called back.

Sunfall jumped on her shoulder as they left. Keena enjoyed her time in the little cabin and now that she knew what a pokemon was really like, she could truly get started on her journey!

**So my first crack at a pokemon battle. Tell me of it was any good! I hope it was ok for all my readers! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Battles and Sneaky Plans

**Diclaimer! I don't own pokemon! That would be damn sweet of I did though. Please review!**

Keena and Sunfall were on their way to Violet City, seeking their first gym badge. But before they went their, Sunfall wanted to do some training and battles. "Sunfall, indeed to know your 4 moves so I know what to tell you to do in battle." Keena said. Pokemon could only know 4 moves at a time. Very few could learn five.

"Well, I've got Tackle, Quick Attack, Return and Tail Whip." It wasn't a bad move set to start off with. And once eevee decided what he wanted to evolve into, they would work on it. The pair walked through the forest in silence. The snow melted away quickly and wasn't that wet surprisingly. Suddenly Sunfall heard a noise behind them and looked back. But he only saw a shadow. His just dismissed it, thinking it was his imagination. But he heard it again and Keena did to.

"Who's there?" Keena hollered into the bushes. A girl stumbled out of the bushes. She looked like she had been I the woods for a few days. She had dirt on parts of her clothes and her hair, although in a bun, was messy. She pointed to Keena and had a determined look in her eyes. She looked no more than 12 years old.

"My name is Tori and I challenge you to a pokemon battle! I've just started my journey and my first win is going to be right here!" She called out. She was very bossy. She brought a Chikorita.

Keena looked at her eevee. Sunfall gave a small nod and took a battle stance. "Ok I accept your challenge. Go Sunfall!" Keena called out. Sunfall walked forward and stood in front of Keena.

Tori scoffed and then laughed. "You gave your pokemon a nickname? Why? Nicknames are stupid." She said and laughed again. Sunfall's stance didn't change, but his eyes blazed. Sunfall was proud of his name and was mad someone was trying to make fun of him. The Chikorita followed its trainers lead and snickered.

"What's wrong with nicknames? Everybody deserves a name." Keena said calmly. She wasn't going to lose her temper to a little brat. "Now Sunfall, Quick Attack!" Keena said. Sunfall did as it was told, and hit the other pokemon a few times as fast as he could. Sunfall's speed would be very useful. The Chikorita didn't have time to move. Sunfall backed off to give himself a moments rest. Tori looked mad.

"Alright Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" The grass pokemon spun it's head, create many leaves that hurtled towards Sunfall.

"Sunfall dodge what you can." Keena said. Chikorita stopped when it created as many leaves as it could. Sunfall had been hit by a few. His fur was cut in several different places, but not much damage had been done. "Tail whip then tackle!" Keena commanded. Sunfall did the tail whip and then run forward for a tackle.

"Chikorita, counter with tackle as well!"

The two pokemon collided, but Chikorita lost. The tail whip lowered its defence so it couldn't hold the attack. It hit the ground and struggled to get up. Tori looked upset. She was angry she was losing. "Sunfall, Return!" Return was a strong attack if the pokemon loved it trainer, which Sunfall did. The grass pokemon was hit apparently and landed in front of its trainer, unable to battle.

"You win, but you'll lose next time!" Tori growled and run in the opposite direction, not giving Keena time to reply. Sunfall turned to Keena, panting a little bit but hardly at all. He leaped into Keena's arms, proud of the battle.

"Good job Sunfall! That was awesome!" The two hugged for a bit. "You know, I think I'm stronger than I originally thought." Sunfall said.

They kept walking down the path. Little did the two know, they were silently being followed. In the bushes. In them were 2 member of Team Rocket. And who else were they besides Jessie and James. The two idiots.

"We should capture that eevee. It's obviously strong and we can still evolve it into whatever we want!" Said the red head Jessie. "This will be a nice break from trying to catch that twerps pikachu!"

"Jessie I'm hungry. That eevee would make the boss happy but not my stomach!" James complained, maybe a little to loud.

Keena turned around. "Did you hear that? Sounded like a person." "Maybe, let's just get going. If we hurry we can make it to Violet City before nightfall." Said the eevee. To the grunts, it sounded just like barks and whines.

"That was close. Now just because Meowth is tracking the twerps doesn't mean you get to be loud!" Jessie hit James over the head, leaving a large goosebump. James cried out in pain. This time both Sunfall and Keena heard it. "Damn she knows we are here." Jessie said.

"If someone's there, come out now." Keena said. Sunfall perched himself on her shoulder, ready to spring. His claws were extended to.

The two idiots jumped out from the bushes. _Enter Team Rocket Theme Song._

"Ya ya nice song and all but what do you want?" Keena said. She had a confused look on her face, wondering what was up with these two. "And are you really from team rocket? I thought your leader would have hired professionals to do their dirty work, not clowns." Keena didn't know who they were but she lived messing with people.

"Of course we are! Now hand over the eevee!" Said the purple haired man. The two brought out their pokemon, Arbok and Wheezing. They wanted to scare the girl. But Keena didn't move. "Give us that eevee and we will be on our way little girl." Jessie said calmly. Keena stopped laughing immediately. She hated being called short.

"Why would I give you Sunfall. It ain't like you are going to keep him." Keena said and turned around, planning to leave. But the grunts didn't like that.

"Wheezing, smog attack!" "Arbok, Poison Sting" Keena soon could see where she was going and easily dodged the poison sting. She jumped into a nearby tree above the smog. She could see the two looking for her within it.

"Sunfall, quick attack and tackle!" Sunfall did exactly that. Hit hit the Arbok many times as fast as he could and tackle the Wheezing to the ground, then jumped back into the tree. The two pokemon hit the ground and didn't want to battle anymore. They could really get up from being hit so hard and unexpectedly. The grunts went to their pokemon.

"Come on get up!" The poison pokemon didn't move. "We will just have to do this the old fashioned way." Jessie stayed back with her Arbok, upset it lost another battle. James ran towards Keena and went for a punch. They really wanted her eevee.

Keena was ready of course. His form was terrible and he obviously hadn't trained at all. She stood on the ground and waited for the man to approach her. He ran for her, his arm pulled back. When he was two steps in front of her Keena bent down so he didn't hit her. And strange up, her arm and fist extended. She hit him under the chin in an uppercut. James fell back, dazed.

"Come one Sunfall let's not waste anymore time with these idiots. Keena said with an innocent smile. The Rockets lay on the ground as the girl contined her way to Violet city.

Hours passed after those fight. It felt nice to hit something every now and again. Keena was also proud of Sunfall. He fought 3 pokemon today and beat them! He was stronger than he looked. The sun was starting to set behind her. Those battle ps had slowed her progress greatly. But up ahead she could see a few lights ."That must be the city! Come on!" The two ran towards the light. She heard vehicles driving by. But she didn't hear anybody talking. They were still in the forest by the time they had gotten close to the lights.

Nobody was outside of the city and there wasn't much bustle from what she could hear. "This is weird. Shouldn't we hear people chatting and vehicles zooming around?" She help but feel suspicious. "This ain't right. Come on Sunfall let's go check it out."

The two crept silently through the forest. They didn't make a sound. There was a path in front of them and Keena went to cross it. But before she stepped out, she saw headlights not far off. Quickly she ducked back into the bushes with Sunfall. The jeeps zoomed by. They were all very large. At least 5 went by them.

The two continued on their way. "What do you think was in those jeeps Keena?" Sunfall asked. He was also getting suspicious. They contined going thought he forest.

"I don't know." Keena replied. It was completely dark by now and the air was chilly. The sky was covered with clouds so it was very hard to see.

"Hey Keena, I smell people." Sunfall said, he lifted his small in the air. Keena looked to her side and saw two people holding flashlights. They were stomping through the undergrowth. They were heading for the duo. Keena grabbed Sunfall and climbed the nearest tree. The two people passed under earth them.

Keena was able to see their clothes. They both had an R on them, like the two idiots from before. They stopped right underneath were Keena and Sunfall sat. Careful not to make a sound, Keena leaned were talking rather loudly by now and Keena listened intently.

"So is this the last load? I'm getting sick of patrolling this damn forest."

"Giovanni said this was the last shipment. You know how hard it is to get them here."

"Yeah. The police have been going crazy since the first."

"Having pokemon from across the sea will be a big advantage here! We will be able to steal more pokemon!"

Loads? Stealing pokemon? Keena was very interested by this conversation. She needed to know what they meant.

"It's hard moving around so the cops can't track us."

"Well at least we get first pickof the pokemon we want."

"We smuggled so many of 'em here we should get the best ones!"

Smuggling pokemon? Keena guessed they were stealing pokemon from the Unova and Kalos regions across the sea. It was illegal to bring pokemon from different regions without proper regristraion. Of course the police would be all over this case.

"We got at least 100!"

"Let's get going before the general wonders what's taking us so long."

The two grunts continued on their way. Sunfall looked at Keena with a worried look. They had to get this information to the police and fast!

**So I got Jessie and James in there. I had to! Please review! I'm always looking for advice! And suggestions for the story.**


	11. Chapter 10: Nightfeather and smugglers

**I don't own Pokemon! I just own my wonderful OC's! Enjoy the new chapter and please review!**

Keena and Sunfall jumped silently from tree to tree in the dead of night. Team Rocket Grunts were crawling all over the forest by now. If they were on the ground, they would be seen. If they made a noise, they would be caught. Keena had overheard some grunts saying if they found anybody, they would be killed immediately. Soon, they came to a camp where the jeeps had been heading.

The grunts were hauling different sized cages everywhere. There were many different kinds of pokemon in them. Some were sleeping. Others were looking around with terror in their eyes. Few were trying to get out, pushing on the sides of the cages. But they were soon shut up by grunts. The people had special rods. The ends of them were sharp and gave off electricity. The rebellious Pokemon were shocked and hurt bad. Keena had to help them.

Just as Keena was about to leave the camp, she saw a larger man walking with a Persian by his side. Grunts bowed down to him in respect. _That must be Giovanni._ Keena thought. She could hear him talking.

"I want all these pokemon loaded by morning! Then take them to the base. Make sure you disguise the vehicles and knock out all the pokemon." He said. Till morning. That was enough time. And now she knew what to look for.

Below, she could see a Purrloin trying comfort other pokemon around. It tried reaching through cages to gives others pats on back. "Don't worry guys! We will get out of this." She said cheerfully. The other pokemon looked at her like she was crazy. She had black feathers grouped around her right ear. They looked like raven feathers. One grunt walked up to the cage, annoyed by her. Since all he heard was constant purring and meowing.

"Shut your trap cat! Or I'll do the honours." He yelled, shaking the cage. This only angered the Purrloin. She let out a furious hiss and tried lashing out with her claws. The guard grabbed her cage and threw it to the ground. Purrloin hit the ground hard. The metal bars didn't cushion the fall either. Little did the guard know, Purrloin snatched his keys while attacking. She was always an amazing thief. The people of the city she once lived in didn't like her at all.

The Purrloin curled into a ball around the keys so she wouldn't be found. Her feathers stuck out too. Keena continued her way to Violet city. She hadn't seen the Purrloin snatch the keys either.

After about 30 minutes of jumping from tree to tree, Keena couldn't hear Team Rocket anymore. She decided it was safe to jump down and run the rest of the way. The sky was thankfully starting to clear up. She could see the moon start dipping behind the clouds. Morning would come around soon.

She forced her tired legs to keep running. Sunfall was stumbling around so much she had to carry him. It didn't take to long to get to the city. The lights were dimmer and no cars were driving about. The stores were closed and nobody was out and about. She would have to find the police station soon.

After walking round the city for a bit, Keena found the pokemon center. She decided it was a good idea to let Sunfall rest a bit so she went in. The clock said it was 4am. She looked around and couldn't find the nurse. Trainers were sitting everywhere, snoozing away. It was rather dark too. In a hallway to the side, she saw a light on.

Keena walked into the room with the light. Inside she saw Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Not who she was expecting. "You shouldn't be out this late hon. There are criminals running around you know." She said. Jenny had bags under her eyes, showing she hardly had any rest. "I already have enough trouble trying to find Team Rocket without looking for average criminals." She said, shaking her head.

"Please listen this is important!" Keena said breathlessly. "I know where they are. I was walking in the forest and we came across their camp in the forest." She told the officer.

"That's great! You can take us to them!" Said Jenny. The sun was just rising in the sky. Keena should her head.

"No that won't work. I was listening to a conversation. Giovanni wanted them to disguise the jeeps and take the pokemon to their base. They wanted to be gone by morning." Keena said. Team Rocket would already be away from that camp by now.

"Well then we are just going to have to look at all vehicles entering any cities. I'll let the other Jenny's know. Meanwhile you get some rest. You had a late night." Said the officer. She left to find a video phone. Keena sat in the nearest chair with Sunfall on her lap and instantly fell asleep.

.

.

Keena didn't sleep long. She woke up around 11am. But she needed to know if the police found the smuggled pokemon yet. She left the pokemon center and headed towards the police station. Not long after she left, Keena heard someone calling her from behind.

"Wait up! Please!" Keena turned around to see a purple cat running towards her. It was the Purrloin from earlier. She ran up to the girl and collapsed at her feet. "I saw you last night. In the trees! I know it was you. You smell the same." Said the cat. "I know why you couldn't help us out. I spotted policemen running all around the forest. But Team Rocket is gone! They're gone."

With that she passed out. The poor cat must having been running around like crazy. Keena quickly ran Purrloin to the Pokemon center. Her fur was messy and she was thin. Keena was surprised the cat was able to run so far. After nurse Joy healed her, Keena and Sunfall sat down with the cat. They waited for her to wake up.

Purrloin slowly opened up her eyes. She realized she was in a hospital. Purrloin tensed up immediately by relaxed when she saw Keena. Purrloin crawled towards Keena and cuddled into her arms. "I won't tell the others but I was scared." Said the Purrloin.

"How did you get away?" Keen had been wondering how she had gotten out and wanted to know.

"I'm a master thief. Stealing that guards keys was easier than taking candy from a baby!" Purrloin said. Even though theft was a crime, Purrloin prided herself in her stealth skills and ability to steal without getting caught. "I managed to hide the keys until they were loading us up. I quietly unlocked the door and made a run for it. The guards almost caught me and I dropped the keys. I was hit by many different pokemon attacks. Some of those pokemon like doing that." Purrloin said. She looked down, angry with herself. She never got caught. This was an embarrassment.

"But you're fine now. That's all that matters. We can try to go help your friends." Keena said. Sunfall nodded too. Purrloin looked grateful. "So what's your name?" She asked the purple cat.

"Nothing. I've been called many things. My street name was Black Thief, but I never liked it. Some pokemon say I don't deserve a name." Said the cat.

"How about I give you a name?" Keena suggested. "You don't have to keep it, but every pokemon deserves a name."

The Purrloin looked grateful. She gave the girl a small smile.

"Ya! Keena gave me my name. Sunfall. So what are some things you like?" Said Sunfall. The cat was pinky and he liked her.

"Night time was always my favorite. The day is nice, but I perfer to sneak in the dark." Said the cat. She was toying with her feathers embarrassed. Purrloin was never asked questions or treated so nicely. "I got these feathers from some really rich guy. He was always mean to me on the streets. So I raided his house. He was mad but it was so funny. Especially when I let the raven go. Ravens can be called the angels of night, and that man had pet raven. I let him free and he gave me some feathers. I've had them ever since."

Purrloin looked happy telling times of her theft. The good times in her life. The purple cat the touching the black feathers. They were obviously very important to her. Keen gave a thoughtful an actual name would be important to the cat so she had to make it good. Feathers. Night. Black. Black feathers. Night is black. Night feather.

"How about Nightfeather?" Keena said, thinking out loud. Purrloin look at her for a moment. Her emotions hidden. Soon a huge smile appeared on her face and she jumped onto the unsuspecting girl, knocking her out of her chair. Keena layed on the floor with Purloin hugging and purring against her.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" Said the newly named cat. "Nightfeather. That is my name." Said Nightfeather proudly. She got off Keena and started walking towards the door. "Look out Team Rocket! Nightfeather is on her way!" She said to the air.

"I'm glad you like it Purloin, I mean Nightfeather." Keena corrected herself. She was glad she made the cat happy. She sat up and Sunfall jumped on her shoulder. "By the way, my name is Keena." The purple cat nodded gratefully.

"So do you know where Team Rocket is?" Sunfall asked. He looked at the cat with questioning eyes. Nightfeather looked back with her dark green eyes, unblinking.

"Well of course. I've got nose that can rival the dogs, I can see in dark as well as light and I can hear a pin drop at a party." Said the cat. She was thief and had honed her skills to perfection. But for a moment she looked down at the floor ashamed. "The Rockets must have anted me for that reason. They sent Arcanine and Houndoom to capture me. I thought I outrun them but I didn't. They got me. It made me feel ashamed." She said, looking at her paws.

"It would make sense they would want a master thief on their side." Keena said, petting Nightfeather. She tried to make the cat feel better. Nightfeather smiled at compliment. Sunfall jumped from Keena's shoulder to the windows till. It was noon by now and police were running around the city looking for jeeps or suspicious vehicles. But no signs of Team Rocket showed up.

"Come on. Let's go find them." Sunfall said. The suns rays were hits his fur, making it look almost gold. Now, at least half of Keena's hair was white. It was very bright in the sun. Nightfeather nodded her head. And stood up on her hind legs.

"Shouldn't we get the police?" Keena suggested.

"Well, I'm a wanted criminal technically so I could get arrested and they will only get in the way." Said Nightfeather with a smirk. "So let's find them ourselves . I can sniff them out follow me." She said. Keena and Sunfall followed the cat out of town into the forest, towards the Kanto region. They all walked in silence through the dense forest. Hours went by and the sun was setting. By now, the snow had completely melted and spring was here.

Suddenly Nightfeather stopped walking and gave the air a good smell. "We are getting close. Let's wait till dark so we are harder to see us." Nightfeather said. Keena nodded. She knew the pokemon had way more expierence with tracking, sneaking, and hiding than herself. They decided to climb a tall tree for the time being.

It was a large pine tree. The dark needles would help keep the trio hidden. The sun set and dusk had come. Soon, they could see lights not to far off in the distance. They were very deep in the woods. They were also in the Kanto region. "That's them. That's were the Rockets are hiding. Let's get going. Stay in the tree line so we don't get caught." Nightfeather said.

They all jumped from tree to tree. While jumping, they passed many grunts patrolling the forest. This time though, they had pokemon with them. For extra protection probably. Thankfully, there was a strong wind that rustled the leaves. The wind kept there scent from reaching the pokemon and made any sound they made seem like it was from the wind.

It didn't take long to reach the camp. But it wasn't a camp. It was a mountain. A cave. It was the entrance to the base. The jeeps were all lined up at the side of the rock. Tyranitar guarded the entrance. The caged pokemon were being hauled into the cave. Keena didn't know what was inside there. The much high ranked grunt were ordering around the others.

"I can smell your fear Keena." Whispered Nightfeather. The small girl looked at her surprised. She never showed fear. So how did the cat know she was scared? "The body emits a different scent when they are scared. Same with lying. Everybody does something that shows they are lying. But everybody also emits a different scent. And the bigger the lie or worse the fear, the more obvious is becomes." Nightfeather said. It was like she just read the girls mind.

"So how do we get in?" Sunfall asked. He wanted to know what was inside. "We need a plan." He suggested. Keena and Sunfall looked at Nightfeather.

"So just because I'm a thief means I gotta come up with the plan. Well I feel so overwhelmed." Said Nightfeather sarcastically. Nightfeather had a spontaneous and playful personality.

Keena gave a small chuckle. "Ok kitty, what do you think we should do?" Keena knew nothing about about getting in and out of building unnoticed so they were relying on the young Purloin to figure this out. Keena gave a thoughtful look.

"Well here's what I think we should do..."

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Gotta love them.**

**So has anyone figured out a pattern in my names? **

**I love Warriors. The Warrior books. **

**So I'm making the names like them.**

**i highly recommend that series to anyone!**

**So I'll try and get chapters out as soon as I can. Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11: Watch for Thieves!

**I DONT OWN POKEMON! It would be awesome if I did though. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Well here's what I think we should do. Sunfall, I want you to distract the guards and Tyranitar. Get them to chase you into the forest. Climb the tree when you have led them far enough away and head back to the camp and continue stalling. But leave if you are about to get caught. Do not let them catch you." Nightfeather told the eevee. One claw extended and she emphasized not getting caught. "Just make sure they don't come into the cave. Does that make sense?" She said. Sunfall gave a small nod and looked into her eyes to show the thief he understood.

Then Nightfeather turned to Keena, her black feather swivelling around her head. "Me and you will sneak in while Sunfall distracts them. We will stick to the shadows and make our way in. When we find the room where the Rockets are keeping the other pokemon, you let them out. I'll lead any guards or workers away. You won't have much time so be quick." She said to the girl. Then she looked to the side and a smirk appeared on her face. "Plus, I wanna find Giovanni. I heard he's got a ring worth a pretty penny, hehe." She said snidely. Even though this mission was important, the thief still wanted to get a reward out of it.

"When do you want me to go?" Sunfall asked. His head cocked to the side.

Nightfeather looked at him. "Whenever you are ready." She replied. Sunfall nodded and hopped down the tree. "Ok. Follow me. As soon as Sunfall has their attention run into the the cave but don't get spotted." She said to Keena. The two hopped through the tree careful not to rustle the leaves much. They saw Sunfall get into position as they'd past in the tree that were beside the mountains rock.

As fast as he could Sunfall dashed in the clearing. The guards all looked startled for a moment. Sunfall sat in the middle, surrounded by the grunts. Soon they all realized he was an eevee. One of them grabbed am electric rod. "Ok little guy, just come with us, we won't hurt you." He said and chuckled. Sunfall kept still and waited for the man to get closer.

Just as the man was going to grab him, he made a run for it. Sunfall made the Tyranitar angry and made them chase him. Soon, he had the grunts and pokemon chasing him and he ran into the forest, always making sure they were following.

During the chaos, Keena and Nightfeather bolted for the entrance once the Tyranitar were gone. They could hear the grunts cursing while trying to catch Sunfall. Before Keena disappeared into the cave, she saw Sunfall running in between the grunts legs and making them stumble and fall. She knew he would be just fine.

At first is was dark in the cave and the walls were rugged. It was like it was a real cave. Team Rocket must be trying to fool trainers. It was very quite in the cave. All Keena could hear was her footsteps, which sounded loud to her. After following Nightfeather for a couple minutes they came to an opening. There was a hole in the roof that let in some moon light. There were 3 tunnels. Each one looked the same. Nightfeather broke the eerie silence. "It's this one. Follow me." She said. Nightfeather was walking on her hind legs. At first Keena didn't follow, not sure if she was right.

"How do you know? Each tunnel looks the same. And it's to dark to see far." She said. The cat looked back ather and sighed.

"I can smell them." She said matter a factly. Then continued down her way. Still unsure, the black and white haired girl followed.

Slowly, the cave became bright. Eventually they came to a dead end. There was a torch on the wall but that was it. "Great now what? Where's the door?" Keena exclaimed. Nightfeather gave the dead end a scan. Looking at every nook and canny. Then she walked up to the wall of rock and started to climb it, digging her claws into the rock. Then they heard people talking. Not from the wall though. It was coming from behind them.

"Quick hide!" Nightfeather said and took off behind a rock. Keena ran after her not wanting to get caught. The rock wasn't very big and for once, Keena was happy she was so short for once. She wouldn't be seen.

Two Rocket grunts walked by, one was holding a torch and they were talking. "So you think they caught that eevee? Damn thing was fast." Said one of them. Keena was to scared to see who.

"Maybe. Our Arcanine can chase it down. It'll be caught eventually." Said they other. He sounded more cold and determined then the other. "Now I'll show ya how to open the door." He said, holding up the torch. Nightfeather, careful to stay in the shadows, crawled closer on four paws. "See how here this crack makes and 'R'? All you gotta do is hold the fire up it like so." He said. Just like the man said, he help the torch up and let the flames lick the wall. An orange 'R' appeared on the wall and there was a clicking sound. Then the wall turned, revealing a secret entrance. "This way rookie." He said.

The door was about to close and Nightfeather made a run for it. She made it in no time. Keena followed, unsure if they would be seen. Keena barely slipped through. The wall closed just as she got through. Keena let out a relieved sigh. Up ahead she could see the two grunts continuing their way down the cave. Nightfeather was by wall in the shadows. Keena did the same on the other side.

* * *

The tunnel didn't seem like a normal cave by now. The walls were smoothing out. Soon they were walking in a floor you would find in a building. Keena sap tatted low to the ground in case the man turned around and caught her. Suddenly they stopped. They were in front of a large door with another red 'R' on the front. "Here we are boy." He said. The door opened and they walked through. Thankfully, this door didn't close on the girls.

Inside was a large building. Rocket grunts walked around, carrying cages of pokemon. The smuggled pokemon. They were being taken to the upper levels. The room was brightly lit but around the sides it was dark. If the pair could stay in the shadows, they should be safe.

"Follow me. I've been here before so I know my way around. Last time I was in this region, I wasn't here for long cuz the boat was only here for a few days. But it was a nice change if scenery." Nightfeather said. Quietly, the pair walked in the shadows, careful not to make a sound.

They barely rounded the room when they came to a staircase. It was dark so nobody was up that way. They quietly walked up the stairs. "It's ok. I can't smell anybody so we should be fine for awhile." Said the cat. The hallway was rather bare, not much decoration.

"So what did you take last time you were here?" Keena asked. She was interested in the cats past thieving missions. She looked down at Nightfeather. She had a fanged smirk on her face and laughed a little.

"I actually had a request from another person. The man was a drug dealer. I could tell by the sent of cocaine, weed and some other drugs on him. Disgusting scent I might add. Anyways he offered info on how to get into the Team Plasma base if I got a ruby, sapphire and emerald necklace from Team Rocket. I never could figure out how to get into that building without tripping some sort of trap so I agreed. I was on a boat for a good 3 days on the ocean. I learned from the captain they were going to be in Kanto for a week which gave me enough time to find the necklace. It was in Giovanni's office on a mannequin. It was made of glass to but I couldn't tell cause it had some dress on it. When I went to grab the necklace the mannequin fell and broke once I got the necklace. Ha I'll never forget Gio's face that day, he looked completely surprised. I ran down the hall and he sent his Persian after me. It caught me pretty good on the back and it was a bad wound. But I got outta there with the necklace. I licked my wound all the way home. And just like the man promised I got my was nothing! He didn't know anything. I gave him a scratch he won't forget and took the necklace for myself. It's still in my hideout." She said.

Pride and excitement shined in her eyes even in the darkness. Keena could tell Nightfeather loved the thrill of the steal. Keena was quite impressed with the cat. She was very skilled. The pair continued walking and they rounded a corner. They passed a rather large cabinet that was empty. They saw light coming out of one room and silently, they crawled and peeked into the room. Inside they saw none other then Giovanni. He was talking to his Persian.

"Finally, I'll have more pokemon to take over the region. These Kanto idiots probably have never heard of Unova or Kalos pokemon we will have the advantage. Team Aqua, Magma and Galactic will not reign supreme. The Rockets will prosper! Isn't that right Persian?" He said. This man had big ambitions. The Persian purred and me owed in response. Then it fell asleep on his lap. It was pretty late. While Keena had been listening to his speech, she didn't see Nightfeather walk into the room. She was rummaging throughout he drawers, looking for the ring she had been talking about earlier. She was careful not to touch anything.

The Persian looked up from its sleep. Night feather saw this an tried to make a run for it. But she brushed by a vase which fell, even from the light touch. It crashed to the floor with a loud bang. The Persian jumped from its master and Giovanni looked back and saw Nightfeather.

"It's that damn cat again! Persian. Attack!"

* * *

**I love leaving cliffhangers. I'm starting to enjoy writing this story. I hope my reader like it to. Please review and leave any suggestions you may have :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Pokemon Rescue!

**That sad moment when you realize you don't own pokemon haha! Pleas R&R**

* * *

The much larger Persian attacked Nightfeather. She jumped out of its way just in time. A ring in her jaws. The Persian crashed into the table she was on and shattered the vases that were on it. As it struggled to get up, Nightfeather ran for the open door. But Giovanni jumped and managed to grab her tail. He lay on the floor holding the cats tail.

Nightfeather gave a pained hiss, almost dropping the ring. She tried reaching back but missed his face with her claws. Just as Giovanni was pulling the cat back, Keena leaped into the action. She stomped hard on his arm and he cried out in pain. He let go of Nightfeather and help his arm in pain. Keena picked up Nightfeather and ran out the door.

"Persian! Follow them!" Giovanni commanded his pokemon. The Persian raised to its paws, and bolted. Giovanni's got up and walked over to his computer. He pressed a large red button and spoke into a speaker. "Listen all Team Rocket Members! There is an escaped Purrloin and some other person with it! Do not let them escape! Catch them at all costs!" Outside, he could hear his soldiers running around looking for them. Giovanni was proud and wasn't going to let his dignity be stomped on by a cat and someone else.

The Persian chased the two girls until they came to a dead end. They looked back and the Persian was hissing and spitting. Nightfeather handed Keena the ring and went to fight the large cat. The Persian was at least three times her size. Keena didn't question Nightfeather's choice to fight.

"Give the ring back now and leave. Lest you want to be hurt." Said the Persian, lashing its tail and baring its teeth.

"Not in your life! It's mine now!" Nightfeather hissed back just as sourly. Nightfeather was much smaller than the Persian. She tried to jump over and on it but the cat reared up and smacked back down with one large paw. Nightfeather hit the ground with a loud thud. It's extended claws sliced down Nightfeather's side. A pokemon attack like slash or scratch shouldn't have broken the skin. But nobody noticed the cut due to darkness. Than she used Pursuit with an accurate hit.

Persian was damaged but didn't flinch and used slash. Nightfeather hit Keena from the hit. She looked hurt. Persian was much higher levelled than Nightfeather. Persian stalked towards Keena so it's teeth bared. It intended to bite and gold her down until guards came. Keena held Nightfeather in her arms with the ring.

Keena was very much against pokemon abuse and dint want to hit one. But here she had no choice. When the Persian attacked, Keena kicked it hard in the side. The late cat hit the wall and watched the girl run.

While running the down the she could hear guards coming she looked around for another exit but there was none. Then she saw the cabinet from earlier. Quickly, she jumped in and closed the door. The top half had blind like opening so she had to sit to be hidden.

Keena held her breath as she heard the guards go by towards the dead end. She could see lights flashing through the cracks. "They aren't here. Someone bring Persian! Take it back to Giovanni. We need to find these crooks or we will all be in trouble. And look EVERYWHERE." Said the guards. She heard footsteps leaving the hall and she let go of her breathe. But someone must have heard.

Did you hear that? Sounded like somethin." Said someone. There wasn't much light coming through the cracks. The guard sounded kind of scared. "You don't think this person is an assail or somethin? Maybe he tried ta kill the boss." The man sounded terrified now.

"You worry to much. Go check it out. I'm going somewhere else where I don't have to listen to a cry baby." Said a female voice. Keena heard foot steps leaving. She could see a light going back and forth front he cabinet. Then she heard his footsteps coming towards the door. He flashed his light inside the blind like opening in the cabinet. Keena tried sinking into the bottom holding Nightfeather. She could just make out his figure in the openings. He was looking inside the cabinet.

Keena was hoping he didn't open it. Praying it. Then the man let out a sigh. "Guess it was nothing after all." He said quietly and left. Keena relaxed and so did the cat. Nightfeather was hanging her head. She was holding the ring and examining it. It was a beautiful ring. It had a large ruby with small diamonds circling it. It was a rather large ring for a girl so Keena assumed it was Giovanni's. Then Nightfeather slipped the ring onto her right leg until it was snug on.

"I'm sorry for not being able to fight. I almost got you hurt." Nightfeather whispered. Her pride was hurt because she had been spotted. She also got Keena involved and almost got the girl hurt in the process. She felt bad it was her fault. Her whiskers quivered and if she wanted to cry.

Keena knew Nightfeather didn't mean for trouble. She pulled the cat into her small chest and hugged her. Nightfeather wrapped her paws around Keena's neck. Keena began to pet her. Normally, Nightfeather hated being touched by humans, but Keena was an exception. "It's ok Nightfeather. It wasn't your fault you got caught. You just got unlucky." She said comforting her. Nightfeather winced when Keena handed passed over her wound. When Keena looked at her hand, she could make out blood.

"That Persian must not have used a normal move. Here." Keena ripped off a large chunk of her shirt. Her skin in the side was visible, but Keena didn't mind. She wrapped the fabric around the wound and tied it. "I don't have any herbs so this will have to do for now. We can get you patched up when this is all over." Keena said. Nightfeather looked up at her with grateful eyes. Pain evident in them.

"Thanks Keena. We should get moving. Let's get into the vents. They are large enough for you to crawl in them and we won't be spotted. There was an opening I saw when we came in." Nightfeather said. Keena nodded at the good idea. Slowly, they opened the cabinet door. Making sure nobody was around. Thankfully there wasn't so the snuck out and walked along the wall. As soon as they turned the corner, Keena saw the opening. The lights were on to and guards looking around. One was stationed at the end of the hall. His back was towards them.

"Ok I'll go first, then you." Keena said. Slowly she walked out if the darkness into the light. She silently walked towards the vent and made it in. Nightfeather followed soon after. Just as they entered, the guards went by into the direction they came from. "Close on." She whispered into Nightfeather's ear.

* * *

They two walked around the vents for awhile until the vents started to slope, signalling their descent into the base. They could hear guards underneath the vent cursing about finding smug thieves. Eventually they came to a larger slope int eh vent and they slid down it. "Guess we won't be going back that way." Nightfeather said, realizing the slope was much to high for them to climb. They continued to crawl through the vents until they found a room. They passed over vent opening and were going to keep walking until they heard something. In the room below they help yelping and whimpering.

"So did you catch that damn eevee?" One grunt asked. Keena stopped dead in her tracks. She immediately realized they were talking about Sunfall.

"Finally! The Tyranitar gave it a good beating to. Damn thing should learn when enough is enough. It's in this cage." The other said. Then meh hit the cage. "Quit that racket unless you wanna go back to the Tyranitar!" He yelled angrily. Sunfall shut up.

"Just leave it here with me. I'll watch it. Go look for that cat and thief. Close the door on your way out." Said the first grunt. The other nodded and left, closing the door. The grunt looked at Sunfall. He picked up the cage and looked at the beaten, yet defiant eevee. Sunfall met his eyes with a glare. "You think you're tough. I like that. I think I'll keep you. An umbereon would be nice to have." Sunfall growled at this. He only had one trainer and that was Keena. The grunt was angered by this. "But the first thing you need to learn is obedience and discipline!" He hollered and grabbed the cage and flung it at the fall. Sunfall layed on the ground hurt.

Keena had been watching this and became angry. And remember, hell broke lose when she was angry. Keena kicked down the vent opening and jumped down. She remained quiet to not attract his attention. She grabbed a glass beer bottle and smashed fit over the mans head. He crumpled to the ground in pain and looked up at his attacker.

Keena had the look of the devil and she picked the man up by his jacket. "Never hurt my friends." She said menacingly. Then she kicked him hard in the stomach. He hit the wall hard. Before he could retaliate, Keena hit a pressure point on his neck, knocking him out.

Then she walked over to Sunfall's cage and got him out. As soon as the door was opened, Sunfall jumped into her arms, shaking. He had been beaten up bad. Cradled him in her arms and climbed back into the vents. Nightfeather had been watching the action. She was surprised the sweet Keena jumped and attacked the man. She had Sunfall's back just as the she had Nightfeather's earlier. Nightfeather wished she had someone to lean on for a moment. She wouldn't admit, but on the streets, she got lonely. Seeing Sunfall and Keena happy and helping one another pained her.

Keena rubbed Sunfall in a way to relax his muscles. He settle down nicely for a bit but they knew they had to move. "I'm sorry I let them catch me Keena." He said. The girl just told him it was ok because she had been there to rescue him.

Slowly, Sunfall rose to his paws and the, now trio, continued moving in the vents. Eventually, they started to here sounds. Sqwaks, barks, meow, yelps, whimpering and growling. They knew they were close to the room. Then they came to an opened that opened to a wall. The room was dark and there was nobody inside, just the caged pokemom. The three jumped down. "Help get us out!" Was heard everywhere. The pokemon were scared.

Keena tried to calm them down. "Please calm down! If you all to loud he guard will catch us! We will get you outta here, just wait." She said. The other pokemon immedielty quieted down. They began looking for the keys to the cages. They were soon disappointed to find that there were none in the room. "Now what?"

"I think the guards have some. I can snatch a pair from one." Nightfeather suggested. Sunfall looked skeptical but Keena thought it was a good idea.

"Just be quick about it. And don't get caught." She told the purple cat.

* * *

Nightfeather climbed back into the vent and started looking for another opening out. Soon she found one that led into a dark room. She queitly walked out and crawled to the door. The hall she ended up in was a dead end the the lights were off. Up ahead, she saw a guard with keys on his belt. The room in front of him was brightly lit.

Silent, she stalked up behind him, careful to step lightly. The man was slouching, and let out a sigh. It was obvious he was bored. Then he started talking to himself. "Nothing is happening! It's so boring! Those thieves probably already grabbed what they needed and fled the building anyway." He said and yawned. Nightfeather walked up behind him and stood up to grab his keys. Just as she could grab him the man decided to go for a walk. The cat immedietly ran for the darkness, not wanting to spotted.

The guard walked around the large room for a bit. Looking bored. Soon he found himself a seat. His eyes slowly drooped and he fell asleep. _Not a good place to sleep buddy! You gotta watch out for the thieves. _Nightfeather thought. She couldn't hear or smell anyone coming so so walked up to him and grabbed his keys. They slightly jingled as she lifted them. She froze when the man stirred. Thankfully, he didn't wake up. Very slowly, she moved his keys off his belt and held the metal together so it wouldn't make a sound.

Then she heard voice coming from a different hallway. Nightfeather ran for cover. Just as she reached her dark room, she heard a groan and slap. "You shouldn't be falling asleep! The boss will kick you out if you do!" She heard a very angry voice. Then just as she was about to jump up into the vent the light flicked on in the hallway and just as she jumped and ran far enough inside the vent the rooms light flicked on. "Good, nobody's here. You go lucky you idiot!" She heard that angry voice again. It sound the female voice her and Keena had heard earlier.

Nightfeather followed her own scent back to the room with all the cages pokemon. As quietly and quickly and possible, the trio unlocked all the pokemon cages and they were free. Now they were face with a new challenge.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Sunfall said weakly. He was still hurt bad and Nightfeather was limping. Nobody answered his question. Suddenly a bright light appeared from the floor. A door. The door opened upwards and went up fast. On the other side, Keena saw at least 20 Rocket Grunts standing there with 2 Tyranitar, 3 Golbat, and Arcanine and the Persian. Giovanni was standing in front of them all.

"Good job Persian. Looks like you found our thieves."

* * *

**Gotta love the cliffhangers! Mwah ha ha! Anyways the story is really starting to come along now. I hope any reader are enjoying the story.!**

**I want to get the next chapter up soon but I don't think I'll do that unless I get 2 or 3 reviews. It not much to ask for! Please!**


	14. Chapter 13: Escape

"Well isn't this just wonderful." Keena said sarcastically. There were so many people and pokemon I'm front of her. Keena stood in front of the smuggled pokemon. Most of which were cowering in fear. "Now what?" Keena said out loud.

"Come girl. Surrender now and no harm will come to you." Giovanni said, holding out a hand. "Or you could join us." He said with a low chuckle. He knew this girl was a good fighter, and someone he would want in his team. Keena scowled at him.

"Never." She said in a low voice. "If you hurt my friends you will pay dearly. Let's make one thing clear. I don't want to fight, but I will." Keena looked anger lay at the Rocket leader. Giovanni looked angry at her defiance and pointed to 5 of his men.

"You five attack her now." He said. Then men obeyed him. They all ran simultaneously. Keena was ready for them. Two aimed punches at her and Keena jumped. The two stumbled and bent down from the force they were going to deliver. Keena placed a foot on each of their heads and pushed off theme their bodies hit he ground hard. She did a neat flip and landed gracefully. Than she ran for the ext one. When he went to punch her, she dodged nicely and hit his shins with a kick. He crumpled to the ground and Keena wasn't near him when he hit the ground.

The last two attack at the same time. One aimed for her legs, the other her chest area. Keena tried dodging both but was hit by the punch. It may have knocked the wind out if her but she landed on her feet. One man tried attacking again but Keena hit him in the chin with her foot. Her body was flexible so she was lucky to be able to do it. Her back curled with the kick. Then other man, the one who punched her, tried to punch her again. But failed this time.

Keena grabbed his fist and pulled it to her side. When the man fell forward she jabbed him with her elbow. She heard screaming behind her. One man who she had jumped off of their head, was up and wrapped hit arms around Keena's and her chest. Keena didn't have muscle and couldn't pull free.

"You don't got much here Hun. That's ok though. My son'll still like ya." Great he was a pervert too. Keena knew how to deal with him. One kick between the legs was enough to have him crying on he ground. Then the man who's shin she kicked tried attacking again. But as he got close, Keena's back curled. Her feet came up in the air, one foot hitting him under the chin. Keena did a perfect backflip, landing in a crouched position. The unlucky victim landed with a thud.

The five men layed on the ground in pain. Giovanni looked shocked by her skill. Most people were. The other men behind him took a couple steps. Keena stood up and looked at the pokemon behind her. They looked scared. She couldn't blame them, the poor things must have been locked up for a long time. "You can either fight for freedom! Or die a slave!" Was all she said. Then she went on offence and charged the Rockets. Nightfeather and Sunfall, alought both hurt, followed with battle cries.

The smuggled pokemon were inspired by the black and white haired girl's courage. Here she was, risking her life to free them and save their life's and they weren't helping he get out. One by one, then two by two the Unova and Kalos pokemon followed Keena into the fight. Soon there was an all out brawl

Fire, water, ice and lighting was being flung everywhere. Cries of pain and triumph was all Keena heard. She saw Sunfall fighting with an Arcanine and Purrloin was cornered by Giovanni's Persian. She went to help her but was stopped by the Rocket leader himself. He stood over a meter taller than her as he went to grab her. Not having much room to dodge, Giovanni only managed to grab her wrist. She was twisted in a way she couldn't get free. The man put hi legs in between hers to prevent a kick to the nuts.

"You've caused me trouble girl. You'll pay." He hissed in her ear. He tried handcuffing Keena but was stopped by a Bisharp. It cut the cuffs in half, giving Keena enough time to slip out of his grasp and punch him in the ribs. On a table, she saw a wine bottle. Quickly, she grabbed it and hit Giovanni over the head, knocking him out. She looked at the taller Bisharp who seemed to understand. He grabbed the knocked out leader and threw him to the back behind the other Rockets.

"They knocked out Giovanni!" Shouted someone. All Rocket grunts stopped fighting and looked at their leader, laying on the ground. While they were distracted, all the smuggled pokemon made a run for it. Keena, Nightfeather and Sunfall stayed back to let the others run first. Just as they climbed the staircase they heard a command. "All Arcanine and Golbat attack them!" Just then 2 Golbat and Arcanine ran behind them. Then a Dark Pulse attack whizzed by Keena. She watched as the Rocket pokemon fainted. They were all hurt from the fight.

"Thank you Bisharp." Keena said gratefully to the pokemon. He nodded and they continued. She looked back and realized nobody was chasing them. In a group, all the smuggled pokemom ran for the opened door. Nobody was in the main room, most likely still looking the halls or treating bruises and wounds. They all walked out of the cave and outside, Keena saw the police rounding up grunts and pokemon. Keena saw Jenny and ran to her, the pokemon following her.

"Officer Jenny! I got the pokemon out." Keena said. Nightfeather and Sunfall were on her shoulders and Bisharp stood at her side. "All other men and woman are inside."

"What were you thinking!? You went into the Team Rocket base by yourself! You have courage but that was crazy!" Jenny shouted. She was angry at Keena. But her angry look was replaced with a relieved one. "Well you are ok now. Leave the weaker pokemon with us and we will take them to the pokemon center later. Can I trust you to take the stronger ones there?" Jenny suggested.

"Of course! No problem." She said to Jenny. Keena turned to the Unova and Kalos pokemon. The majority of them were laying on the ground sleeping. Few were awake. "If anyone can still walk I'll take you to the pokemon center." The Bisharp, a Stoutland, Sawsbuck and Noivern all got and and stood by Keena.

They all walked in the woods in silence. Bisharp broke that silence. "Thank you moon girl. You saved my life." It said simply. Keena looked at him strangely. She had never been called "moon girl" before. But she assumed it must be because of her hair.

"No problem. I would have gotten anyone out of there. And my name is Keena." She told the taller pokemon. The Noivern flew above. He didn't seem very scared. Stoutland walked beside Bisharp. Both had calm looks. Sawsbuck was running around near them. Happy to be out of a cage.

"My name is Stannis" said the Bisharp. "That Stoutland's name is Voile. Noivern is Toka and Sawsbuck is Ciero." Bisharp introduced Keena to the pokemon.

"We all thank you for the rescue." Voile said.

"Thanks a lot Keena! Never thought I'd get ta fly again!" Said Toka. It had a nasally voice. "I never had a trainer and don't want one. Don't think I could stand being commanded all the time. I'm a loner, don't need no one else." It said and crawled on the ground.

"Everyone has their preferences. I've got no intention of being your trainer." Keena said and yawned. "Awe man, when was the last time I slept?" She said more to herself. Sunfall and Nightfeather were asleep on her shoulders and just made her feel like a dead weight.

"Voile and I have been in training for the police force. We were stolen by Team Rocket. We know how to get to the city because we have been there before." Stannis said. "I could carry you if you would allow it. Voile can carry the brave Eevee and the thief Purrloin." Stannis suggested. Keena was to tired to resist. She walked over it Voile and place Nightfeather and Sunfall neatly on his back. Stannis help a hand out to Keena.

She was immedietly pulled into Stannis' arms. He carried her bridal style. Keena looked at the clear sky staring at the stars and moon. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

The pokemon continued walking down the path. "Do you think the police force will still allow us back in Voile?" Stannis said to the dog. Stannis and Voile wanted into the force but were cut short after being kidnapped.

"Most likely" said Voile. Toka flew in the air, enjoying the feeling of wind on his skin again.

"I can't wait to go home again! The rangers will be missing me." He said. The landed beside Stannis and looked at the small girl being carried bridal style. "She's real nice this girl. I like her."

"She is nice. Skilled to." Stannis said. He admired Keena for her bravery and fighting skills. "We should be in the town soon."

"Good my leg is getting sorer by the moment. Well I can't wait to get back to my trainer. He's a good guy. His kids are cute too!" Said the ever energetic Sawsbuck. Ciero limped beside Voile. The group could see the lights ahead and ran the rest of the way. It was morning when they arrived. People stared at the foreign pokemon as they marched into the pokemon center. Sadly, Nurse Joy couldn't understand their language.

Keena was taken to a room and the pokemon into care. They all got treatment quickly and because they all didn't want to be in the treatment room, they were all allowed to stay with Keena.

* * *

Keena woke up around noon. The first thing she saw was Nightfeather and Sunfall sleeping on one side of the bed and Voile on the other. Ciero was by the corner and Toka was perched on a chair. Stannis was awake and leaning on the wall. He smiled and spoke. "The police force is outside. They would like to speak to you."

"This is going to be interesting." She said groggily. She got out of bed carefully, not wanting to wake the dog, cat and eevee. The police questioned her for about an hour. Keena was careful not to mention Nightfeather's thievery in case they might arrest her. After the interrogation, Keena met the pokemon in her room again. She told them she was speaking to the police.

"So what are you all going to do now?" Keena asked. The pokemon looked unsure. Toka spoke first.

"I'm gonna fly back home." He said simply.

"I'll catch the next ship home!" Ciero said. He wanted to go home and be with the people who raised him.

"Stannis and I are going to get involved with the force. We don't have trainers and we want to get involved with taking down people like Giovanni" Voile said. Stannis nodded. "The other pokemon are also going home via boat or airplane so don't worry about them."

While the pokemon were talking, Nightfeather was silent. Keena noticed. "What about you Nightfeather?" She asked.

The cat looked uncertain. "I don't know. I don't have a trainer. I had no friends in Unova too. And if I did go back the other street pokemon will make fun of me for getting caught." She said queitly.

Keena bent down so she was eye level with the cat. She help her hand out to the saddened cat. "How about you come with me and Sunfall? Come with us on our Pokemon journey!" She suggested. Keena liked Nightfeather. Nightfeather looked at Keena with tear in her eyes.

"You mean it? Do you really want a thief like me on your team?" She said. Keena just smiled.

"It doesn't matter. I know who you are so what does it matter?" She said. Nightfeather jumped into her arms.

"Of course I'll come with you! Your my first friend Keena!" Nightfeather cried into her chest. She then looked up with a smile.

Later that day the group spilt up and Nightfeather good her own pokeball. They waved Stannis and Voile off to the force. They said goodbye to Ciero who hopped on a boat and saw Toka fly off home. The trio walked into the forest to train for their pokemon gym battle.


	15. Chapter 14: Goldenrod with friends

**Hey pokefans! I'm really starting to get into my story. But lately I've been busy with school and stuff so I don't update as much. I usually try to update once a week.**

**But no matter! Here is the new chapter. I will also do time skips through Gyms and things like that. The chapters will be based on the story line.**

**And if anybody has any suggestions for future stories with my character please let me know. Even though all my character aren't in the story yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon franchise.**

* * *

Time Skip – 2 weeks

Keena, Sunfall and Nightfeather had gotten 2 new gym badges. They had defeated Falkner and Bugsy and received the Zephyr and Hive Badges. Nightfeather also had her own pokeball. Just like Sunfall's, Keena painted it. Sunfall's pokeball had falling leaves in autumn. Nightfeather's had a crescent moon on it in the night with a raven. Nightfeather had loved it.

Now, the trio was walking towards Goldenrod City. Keena was glad her pokemon were getting stronger, but she was a little worried. No new information had been said about her mother's kidnapping. She knew she wasn't dead. That lifted her spirits slightly.

During their travels. Nightfeather had told Keena many stories about her thieving missions and how life was on the streets. Some of the stories were interesting too. Nightfeather once stole a jeweled mask that had turned out to be fake. When the police found out, the jeweler had been arrested. Apparently, the police couldn't decide if they should praise and even recruit her as a spy, or lock her up so she couldn't steal anymore. Nightfeather said she would sometimes take on jobs for people who had something important taken from them. Since she could smell a lie, she could make sure nobody used her.

She had gotten back pendants, bracelets, and gems and even helped captured pokemon. She obviously enjoyed the thrill of thievery and just making others happy. But she didn't have a happy home life. She had lived in the attic of an abandoned house. She only had a bed and a radio. She stole food and other street pokemon didn't like her. Mostly out of jealousy though.

Nightfeather would admit it, but she was happy to have a trainer. Keena never pryed into Nightfeather's past. Now, they were just walking into Goldenrod city. Keena didn't like to keep her pokemon in their pokeballs. While walking into the city, they hopped onto Keenas shoulders. Keena's hair was also completely white now. And it was slightly longer as well.

The city was busy today. As they walked further into the city the crowds got bigger. The people lined the sidewalks. Guards stood on the streets keeping citizens off them. Keena was so confused she asked a man for help.

"Excuse me sir but what is going on?" she asked politely. The man turned around and smiled.

"The annual parade is going to happen soon. It's called Solidago. It's when we celebrate Goldenrod's founding." Said the man. Keena thanked him and started to look for somewhere to watch. But the crowds were too thick and tall. She needed to get higher. Nightfeather understood and jumped from her shoulder, Sunfall followed. Keena ran after them. The cat ran into a building with Keena following. They went up a few flights of stairs when they came to the roof. There was nobody there and they could see the entire road. Just as Keena reached the edge, the parade started. Sunfall help onto the railing with his front paws while his back legs and tail hung down. Nightfeather stood perfectly balanced on the thin metal railing.

It was very nice too. There was a marching band at the start playing some catchy tune. There was people doing tricks on Rapidash with other pokemon dancing around. There were also many floats. One had a large flower with a girl dressed as a fairy. Sunflora danced on it and Butterfree and Beautifly flew around showing a fantastic display of their moves. Whitney the gym leader had her own float with her pokemon. There were many other floats too. "Well this was a nice time to come to the city." Sunfall said.

"No doubt." Keena replied. The wind felt nice at their height. When the parade was over, they waited for the crowds to die down as they chatted on the roof top. When evening came around, the trio left the roof and started to make their way towards the Pokemon Center. That's where they usually spent their nights when they weren't camping out. It was starting to get dark in the back alleys.

"Wow its so weak. Why did you even pick it for your starter?" Keena heard around the corner. It was a girl's voice as well. "My Tododile is way stronger." The trio crept around the corner staying in the shadows so they wouldn't see him.

"NO doubt. I didn't think a fire type would be this weak." Said a male voice. But it sounded like a kid. Then Keena saw a figure kick a smaller figure. Nightfeather could see well. Her eyes widened in horror. A boy and girl were kicking a much smaller pokemon. A Cyndaquil. Nightfeather attacked with Dark Pulse. It hit the ground into front of the girl and boy. Separating them from the Cyndaquil.

Keena moved in and picked up the abused Cyndaquil. "How dare you harm your pokemon intentionally! It makes you a horrible person!" Keena yelled at the young trainers. Nightfeather snarled in front of her and Sunfall bared his teeth.

"That is _my _pokemon! He is mine to do what I like! My name is Larry. My brother is Leon and im going to be stronger than him!" said the boy. His brown hair a little too short on his head. If his brother was Leon, the guy she beat up a few weeks ago at the pokemon center, no wonder he was such a jerk. "I don't like weak pokmon, but I'm not gonna give it up without a fight. If it's a battle you want for that weak thing you got one." He said. Keena knew if this boy kept the Cyndaquil, he would just keep abusing it.

Keena help the beaten pokemon in her arms. Nightfeather and Sunfall walked forward. The blonde girl sent out her Tododile while Larry sent out a Sentret. Tododile fought Nightfeather and Sunfall fought Sentret. It didn't last long. Sunfall Quick Attacked and Bite while Nightfeather used Darkpulse and Fury Swipes.

"RUN!" the boy yelled. The girl followed. "You can keep that damn, weak pokemon!"

Nightfeather and Sunfall jumped onto Keena's shoulders. Keena looked at the Cyndaquil who looked back at her. "Thank you." He said weakly. Then he passed out. Keena ran to the Pokemon Center. People stared at her while she ran. When she reached the building she ran to the counter, panting.

"Please help. I found this guy getting beat up by its trainer." Keena said quickly. The nurse looked flustered, but grabbed the pokemon and took him to emergency. Keena took a seat at a table and waited. She ordered food for herself and the pokemon as well. While they waited, a couple guys walked in.

"That parade was pretty good." Said a male voice. Keena's back was to them so she couldn't see. But it sounded familiar.

"Ya it was. Hey check out that girl. She seems cute. Should I introduce myself?" Said another. He also sounded familiar. Then she heard footsteps in her direction. Nightfeather and Sunfall had fallen asleep on the other side. She heard the footsteps stop and felt presence behind her. "Hey cutie. Whats your name?"

Keena turned to meet the boy. He had blonde hair and was wearing a white vest with fur lining the hood. _Oh great not them again._ Keena thought to herself. "My name is Lucus. But you can just call me Luc for short." He said in a charming voice. Keena had never really been someone who was flattered by boys. She blushed and he noticed it. He grabbed her chin and leaned close to her, his face inches from her. Keena's body was frozen. She had never been hit on or been in such a position and her face was red.

Sunfall must have woken up because Keena heard growling. Lucus backed off slightly and looked oddly at the eevee. "The name is Keena. Long-time no see." Keena said, still red faced. Lucus gave a knowing look.

"Oh ya I remember you. You're the one who beat up Leon. I was quite impressed." Lucus said. Leon had left to sit down across the building. Sunfall scowled at him. "Don't worry little guy, I'm not gonna hurt anybody. But don't trust Leon. Don't tell him but I thought it was awesome when you beat him up." Lucus said. He leaned closer to Keena. "I've thought about you ever since." He said in a seductive voice.

Keena tried moving over but she hit the wall. Keena tried to shrink down but Lucus' taller body just towered over hers. Sunfall tried to get between them, but Lucus help him out of the way. Just as Lucus was leaning onto Keena, there was an announcement that broke Keena from her trance.

"Could the owner of Cyndaquil please come pick up your pokemon." Sounded a voice on the intercom. Keena pushed Lucus' chest up

"That's me. I need to go." She said and hastly rushed to the counter. Sunfall glared at Lucus. He just smiled and went back to Leon. Keena picked up the sleeping pokemon and went back to her seat. She help the sleeping pokemon. The nurse told her to let Cyndaquil sleep off the medicine. Sunfall crawled onto her as well and Nightfeather also woke up just to get to the warmth.

They fell alseep on the chair. But before she fell asleep, Keena could feel Lucus' grey eyes on her. Keena couldn't help but feel a little freaked out.

* * *

**So I brought back Lucus and Leon. I like Leons rebellious personality and Lucus' charming and arrogant one. **

**Sorry for a late update. But follow my story, i try to get an update a week.**

**Please review, this is still my first story and I'm always looking for feedback.**


	16. Chapter 15: His own name

**Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! Just my OC's **

* * *

The next morning Nightfeather woke up about the same time as Sunfall. Sunfall wasn't not happy. "Hey Sunfall, why the long face." Said the cat. Cyndaquil and Keena were still sleeping soundly, the small pokemon comfortable in her arms.

"I hoped we wouldn't see those bastards again, Lucus and Leon." He said, glaring at Lucus and Leon. Nightfeather had heard the story of how Keena beat up Leon before. Sunfall didn't like them.

"Didn't that kid last night say something about Leon being his brother of something hey? I guess the arrogance ran in the family." Nightfeather said. The boys were just waking up on the other side. Leon glared their way and went back to sleep. Lucus, on the other hand, stared at Keena, not noticing the other pokemon. He had a smirk on his face.

"Ya. I don't trust either of them." Sunfall said and left to get something to eat. Nightfeather decided to wash herself, as she never got a chance the night before. After a few minutes Keena woke up. When she did the first thing she saw was Lucus staring intently at her. He realized she woke up and looked away.

Keena tried to get up and couldn't because of the sleeping Cyndaquil in her arms. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked at Nightfeather. "Sunfall went to get something to eat. You should do the same. Leave Cyndaquil here. I can watch him." She said. Keena nodded gratefully and carefully put the Cyndaquil down. She had a little trouble though because he had a good grip on her jacket.

As she walked across the room towards a cafè she felt eyes on her. Lucus' eyes. He made her feel uneasy, not in a good way. He had the eyes of a predator almost. She saw Sunfall looking at a basket of muffins, deciding which one to take. "Banana or blueberry?" Keena said behind him. He jumped not realizing she was there. Keena laughed at Sunfall's ruffled fur.

"It's not funny! I just didn't see you there." He tried to defend himself. Keena just laughed and grabbed some muffins, an apple and orange for themselves. As she walked back to their table Cyndaquil woke up. His nose twitching. Keena set the 3 muffins, apple and orange down. Nightfeather grabbed the orange, Sunfall grabbed 2 banana muffins and Keena took the apple. 1 muffin was left for Cyndaquil. "It's ok, you can eat it." Keena urged.

Cyndaquil tentatively took a bite. Then quickly ate it. He was hungry. "You hungry aren't you? Would you like me to get some more?" Keena asked. The Cyndaquil nodded and Keena left. Sunfall finished off his muffin. "Say, Cyndaquil, what do you plan to do now?" Sunfall asked. Nightfeather also was curious.

"I don't know." He said. The poor thing looked scared. "What if master finds me? Will he hit me more for running away?" He said. The abuse had been horrible to the poor thing. The other pokemon noticed and moved close to him. Sunfall's warm fur rubbed on the fire pokemon and Nightfeather wrapped her front paws around it.

"Don't worry, we won't let him hurt you again." Nightfeather said. Keena returned with more food.

"Here eat." Cyndaquil cautiously ate the muffins. "Master never let me eat when I lost a battle. And if I tried to steal a crumb master hit me. He always said he was just training me though. He would sometimes just call me coward. Never by my name." He said while he ate. Keena's eyes widened in horror. This poor thing was hurt so bad. Keena looked over at Leon. He was laughing at something. The kid said something about being his brother.

"Watch Cyndaquil." She said to her pokemon. Then she got up and walked over to Leon and Lucus. She walked up to the boys. They just stared at her. Leon had hate in his eyes. Lucus had something Keena couldn't read.

"What do you want Tiny?" Leon said. Keena became even more angry she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him off his chair, bringing him eye level with her.

"I want you to speak with your little brother. He beat and abused a poor Cyndaquil and if you don't teach how to properly raise a pokemon, I will beat you and him. Have I made myself clear?" She said in a low, menecing voice. Leon's eyes looked terrified. But he tried to hide it.

"I'll talk to him. But no promises." He said. Star knew that was the best she was going to get out of him. She let him go and walked back over to her pokemon.

"You sure ruffed him up. Having trouble making friends?" Nightfeather teased. Keena chuckled at her numerous personality.

"Just trying to prove a point." Keena replied. Then she looked over at Cyndaquil. "What are you going to do?"

"He doesn't know." Sunfall answered for him.

Keena just smiled. "That's ok. You can stay with us until you decide what you want to do." Keena said. The Cyndaquil looked happy. He smiled. But didn't say anything. They walked out of the pokemon center and down the street. Nightfeather was running around jumping on street lights, trees and anything else she could. Sunfall sat on Keena's shoulder as he always did. Cyndaquil followed closey, not far from Keena's legs.

Then they heard sirens. They had barely left the pokemon center. Officers on motorcycles zipped by down the street. Officer Jenny was up ahead. "All citizens are asked to stay in their homes or nearest building! We have a problem and need all people off the streets!" She yelled. Everyone ran for their homes, hotels and stores. Soon the streets were bare. Keena wanted to know what was going on. Jenny noticed she had not evacuated. "Didn't you hear me kid. I said all citizens off the streets!" She hollered at Keena.

"I'm not a citizen of Goldenrod and I have a right as a pokemon trainer to know what's going on. Let me help!" Keena begged. She had saved pokemon before from Team Rocket, perhaps this was a similar situation.

"I can't explain! Now go kid!" She yelled. Keena looked around and saw Nightfeather perched on a rooftop. She gave Keena a small nod and left. Keena knew she would go figure out what was going on. Keena went back to the pokemon center to wait for Nightfeather.

It didn't take long for Nightfeather to come back. Keena was sitting in the same seat brushing out Sunfall's hair. Then she decided to try and talk to Cyndaquil. There weren't many trainer in the building. Most had left earlier that morning and were most likely holed up in a hotel or store. "What's your name Cyndaquil?" She asked him.

Cyndaquil looked confused, as if he didn't know what a name was. "Master had often called me coward. Is my name coward? But coward isn't a good name." He said looking down. Keena felt bad for him.

"Would you like to have your own name?" Keena asked. "I gave Nightfeather and Sunfall their names. A name is something you should be proud of." She explained. The Cyndaquil looked at the smiling girl. He then jumped into her small chest and sobbed.

"Nobody ever spoke nicely to me. Or ever gave me anything." He cried. Keena knew he had been through a lot. She wanted to give him a name he liked. "Please give me a name." He said.

Keena was silent for a few moments. Thinking of something. Then she noticed a scar on his foot. Most likely from a pokemon battle. She doubted even his past trainer could have inflicted such a wound there. "How about Flamefoot?" She said. Cyndaquil looked her in the eye. Then he smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you! I've never had something that's mine! Flamefoot. My name. And it's mine!" He was so happy to have something that was his. Keena couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. The Nightfeather walked in. She ran over to Keena and the others.

"Hey I'm back I found out what's happening outside." She panted. "Apparently Team Rocket has some people hostage. They want to take over Goldenrod city. The police didn't say much other then that. I followed them to the Pokemon Gym. I think they have the leader Whitney and some trainers as hostages." She explained. "The city is under lockdown now."

"We should go save them! Just like before!" Sunfall said. They had all gotten much stronger since last time and they wanted to prove it. Keena looked skeptical though.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Police are all over the city. If we get caught they will just detain us like everybody else." Keena said. Nightfeather looked thoughtful.

"Sunfall and I can go. We can get around easier without being spotted. You can Cyndaquil can come later tonight when it's darker." Nightfeather suggested. Flamefoot stood up on the table. Nightfeather was taller on her hind legs but he looked up at her.

"My name is Flamefoot! Keena gave it too me." He said proudly. Nightfeather remember how she felt when Keena gave her a name. She was happy to have something all her own. She smiled.

"Of course Flamefoot." She said. Then she looked back at Keena, expecting an answer. Keena looked skeptical at the suggestion. But she nodded.

"Ok you can go. I'll come with Flamefoot later on tonight. It's going to be a long wait." They nodded their heads.

"Come on Sunfall let's go! See you later Keena!" Nightfeather and Sunfall left the building together and onto the streets. They had to be careful of the officers. They snuck around on the roofs, jumping from roof to roof. Soon they came to the Gym. It was rather plain. Just a building in the shape of a circle. The partners found a vent to climb in and got into the building from there.

* * *

Back at the pokemon center, Keena was massaging Flamefoot's back. She noticed Leon was gone but Lucus was still there. He just finished talking to someone over the phone. She couldn't see who though. Now he was brushing out a vulpix's fur. Then he just put it back in it s pokeball and looked at her. Keena was careful not to let him see her looking at him. Her long bangs hiding her eyes. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little scared of him. "Are you ok?" She heard Flamefoot's high pitch voice.

"Oh ya I'm fine. Don't worry." She reassured him. But Flamefoot must have caught Keena looking at Lucus.

"It's him isn't it?" He said. He may have been shy, but Flamefoot was observant. "He seems nice enough. From what I've seen, he's arrogant. His pokemon seem to like him. I've only seen three though. A Vulpix, Starmie and Arbok. Must be from Kanto." Flamefoot stated. He was quiet, but sure smart in his observing skills.

"I just hope he doesn't come over here. Is it just me, or is he the only other person here besides Nurse Joy?" Keena hadn't seen any other trainers since they came back. It was strange. Then Lucus started making his way over to them. "Oh god, speak of the devil."

"Hey cutie you seem lonely." He said, taking a seat across from her. Keena grabbed Flamefoot and held him, so Lucus wouldn't sit beside her again. "Mind if we share a seat?" He asked. But Keena knew he wouldn't move anyway. "Heard the entire city was on lockdown. You know why?"

"How should I know? I was sent back here as soon as I stepped outside." Keena retorted. She didn't like Lucus. There was just something about him that felt ominous. She was glad he had been on the phone while Nightfeather and Sunfall left. "Now could you please leave? I would like to get some sleep." She wasn't lying. She was still tired after worrying about Flamefoot all night.

"I could be your bed." Said Lucus. He was trying to hit on her. Keena just put on a bored look.

"The wall is 100 times more comfortable then you could ever wish to be. Now please leave me alone." Keena told the boy. He didn't look happy.

"Look I'm just trying to start a conversation." His eyebrows furrowed. Keena was making him mad. She didn't mind. She needed a reason to hit him.

"And what do you mean by conversation? You said I could sleep and if I did there would be no conversation. You want me awake but you want me on you. You are a confusing boy." She said, toying with his head. He looked confused.

"Fine I'll leave for now. But don't think I'm giving up on you." He said with a wink. Keena rolled her eyes and kept hold of Flamefoot. Lucus left and went to the bathroom.

"Sleep Flamefoot. We will need the rest." Keena said before falling asleep.

* * *

Lucus was angry with Keena but also himself. He just wanted to chat with the cute little girl but ended up getting himself out of her hair. His dad wanted him to get close to her. She was cute and nice. A good fighter not to mention. He remembered his conversation over the phone.

"Don't worry, we have made sure there are no trainers in the pokemon center." The voice was deep.

"Thanks father. This should work out well." Lucus said to the man.

"I want you to get close to her, gain her trust. She may prove useful in later endeavours." Said a male voice over the phone. "And if we succeed, she is all yours."

"Sounds like a plan father. I'll do my best."

Well this was a wonderful start. He went back to his seat. He then thought of different ways he could make the girl his.

* * *

**Yay! I got Cyndaquil in there now! I'm really starting to get into the story. But I usually write on weekends so that helps updates.**

**please review!**


	17. Chapter 16: Legend and Gym Infiltration

**so here is the new chapter! Took me awhile to write but thats ok pease enjoy! Also I want to thank Leafeon51 for telling I messed up the legend so it is fixed now. **

* * *

Keena and Flamefoot woke up around evening. Keena felt so much more refreshed. She stretched and yawned, waking herself up. Across the room, she saw Lucus staring off into space, not at her. She felt relief that he wasn't looking at her. Flamefoot was also yawning. He looked up at Keena. "When do we leave?" He asked. Keena spoke quietly to Flamefoot so Lucus wouldn't hear.

"Not yet, when it gets dark we will go." Keena told him. Outside the sun was setting. The sky was a bright orange and yellow. She loved looking at the sunset. Flamefoot was also looking.

"I've never see the sunset. I was always locked up in a pokeball." Flamefoot said. Keena knew most trainers kept their pokemon in their pokeballs, but it was cruel to force them to stay in it until battle. "Master never let me see it. He said I wasn't good enough to see such a thing." Keena felt sorry for the little guy. She picked him up and hugged him.

"Not all trainers are like him. He was cruel to you. You deserve better." Keena told him. "You can become very strong. If you want you can come with us. I'll help you become strong." Keena said, her face in his back. Flamefoot just tried to push away. He didn't understand Keena was comforting him.

"I don't understand. Why are you being so nice? I'm weak, I don't deserve kindness. Nobody cares for a pathetic pokemon like me." He said. Keena realized he only thought this because of the way he used to be trained. The poor thing was abused physically, emotionally and mentally. She wanted to knock out that kid for what he did.

"I care for you! Someone has too. You can become strong through proper training. I'll help you. Nightfeather and Sunfall will too I promise. Even if you don't like yourself I like you! If you don't care I will! Somebody has too." Keena told the pokemon. Flamefoot couldn't take it anymore. He cried. The fire pokemon cried into Keena's shirt. He felt so happy someone did care for him. That he could have a friend. He sat there and cried away his old problems. Keena just held him.

"I can stay with you right? I don't have anywhere else to go. Please can I be with you?" He sobbed and cried. Keena just smiled. "Of course little one." She replied.

They just sat there for a long while. The sun slowly set in the sky and the police whizzed by outside. Lucus had also fallen asleep in the corner, or at least that's what Keena thought. "Keena what's the story about the silver lake? I was told it was created from the fluids of bad pokemon. Is that true?" He now looked scared. After thinking for a moment, Keena realized he was talking about the legend of Rin and Snow Lake.

"Oh no. I think you were just told that because they wanted to scare you. Would you like to hear the actual story? My mother told it to me." Keena knew she should tell him the proper story. Flamefoot nodded and cuddled into her small chest.

"Well let's see. It started with a boy, his name was Rin. Rin was just another pokemon trainer we loved all the friends he made. It was even said he befriended a mew. Mew is the rarest of all pokemon. Legends say mew is just that, a legend. Nonexistent. But anyways Rin had hair that was whiter then snow on the brightest day. His eyes were the color of indigo. He was a good friend to all the pokemon. They all lived in peace. But there was another man. His name was Tuota. Now he had red hair, the color of blood. He wanted to take over the world, and rule it for himself. There were some pokemon who supported and followed him. They took over much of the land. Soon, they came to Snow Lake. It had been peaceful and they didn't want that peace disturbed, including Rin. They all fought bravely against Tuota. But They were losing. Then Mew came in. Mew tried to stop all the fighting. But then other legendary pokemon came and they saw the destruction of their planet. They were angry with Tuota for destroying the land he once created. The beasts, Raikou, Entei and Suicune allowed their rage to fill the land. Volcanoes erupted, burning down forests. Tsunamis ravaged the coast and sea. Blizzards froze the poles. Storms blew other the land with lightning deystoying everything it touched. Life became hard. Mew tried to stop their rage. But failed. The three beasts were then angry with Mew defending the ones who were deystoying his land. The two fought. It was a vicous battle. The three large pokemon then left for a remote island to rest and heal for their next battle. But Mew had been to weak. The disasters got worse while Mews life dwindled away. Rin, who had witnessed the battle tried to help the injured mew. He then remembered Snow Lakes power. It had the clearest of waters, which were so clean it could heal any wound. He tried his hardest to help. He ran through rain and the dense forest, trying to bring the mew to the only place it's life could be saved. Once he reached the lake though, the mew had already died from the wounds but Rin would not give up. He knew he had to save his friends lives, even if it cost his own. So he sat in the lake with Mew and focused on it. He then sacrificed his life to give Mew it's own back. Rin died that day. Once Mew was revived, it healed the land, stopped the disasters and helped all pokemon. When it went back to see Rin, to show him how the world was going to be ok, Rin's body floated in Snow Lakes cool waters. There was an old shaman there by the lake. Mew asked why it's friend was dead. The shaman explained what happened and Mew cried. But the shaman put a hand on its shoulder and said 'A girl with hair white as snow and eyes the most beautiful of violet will save us. The silver lake will bring power to save life.' He then died and passed away. Mew then knew Snow Lake would one day become a healer. The waters would bring life again after death. So it's said it's guarded by legends themselves. That's the end. Nobody knows what happened with Entei, Raikou and Suicune after the fight. Some believe they realized what happened because of their actions and had guards watch the land so something like that would never happen again. Others think they live on the island, away from any destruction that may come again. But some people say they are still resting, awaiting the day they will all wake up and face Mew again in battle."

Flamefoot looked her her the entire time, he was so intrigued by the story. Then they heard Lucus from across the room. "Nice little story. Now if you please excuse me." He said. Keena didn't know he had been listening but scowled at him. He hadn't even been part of the conversation. But he needed to be excused? The arrogance that boy had. Lucus walked into the men's bathroom and outside it was now pitch black.

"Come on. Let's go now." Keena said. She picked up Flamefoot and fled the building. She made sure Nurse Joy didn't see her leave. The streets were dark which was strange. The night before they had been so brightly lit from what she could remember. She ran so fast the the pokemon center for Flamefoot she didn't really pay any attention.

The two soon came to the Gym. Police were surrounding the entrance and back. They were hollering to let the trainers and Whitney go. Keena guessed Nightfreather and Sunfall were already inside. "Psst! Keena!" She heard a voice behind her. She whipped around to see Nightfeather's faces. "This way." Nightfeather motioned for the two to follow. They followed the cat through the trees to a place between the police. Nightfeather pointed to a tunnel she found. There was a large wooden door that seemed old. It had layers of dust on it. Nightfeather opened the hatch and the trio crawled inside, careful not to make a sound.

"Damn, it's so dark even I can't see a thing." Nightfeather complained. "It was brighter earlier."

"Here." They heard Flamefoot's small voice. Then, his back erupted with flame. The light filled the tunnel.

Nightfeather patted his head. "Thanks." She said. The trio walked down the tunnel until they came to a door. When they opened it, it led to coats and boots. "Great, I hate this closet. Now be ver quiet. There are guards everywhere." Nightfeather said. They queitly creeped out of the closet. "Sunfall is hiding in the same room they are holding the hostages. From the info we heard, Team Rocket wants Goldenrod city for its resources and pokemon. They have all sorts of trainers and Whitney. I suggest we take out the room quietly." She explained on the way to the room. They came to another door and crawled in the shadows. There was a light in the middle of the stadium, shining on the hostages. There were 4 guards at each corner, watching.

"How are we gonna knock them out?" Flamefoot asked timidly. Nightfeather pulled out so,etching from beneath a chair. It seemed like some stick but she extended to to reveal a claw like object.

"When this thing is deactivated, it can knock a person out easily of hit in the right place. The person won't die, they will just be knocked out. And when activated, you can climb up many different objects. Oh and one last thing. If you press the button on the bottom, it turns into a dagger. Might be useful sometime, I call it the Blackjack." Nightfeather explained. Keena knew she was a good thief and didn't even want to know where she got it. "Ok Keena, go knock them out!" She encouraged and shoved the blackjack into her hand. She then waved and did a little victory dance. Nightfeather loved to be humorous even in serious situations.

"Why me!?" Keena was surprised.

"Because you got good fighting skills! And you can sneak up real good and get away faster if you are caught." Nightfeather said, a grin spreading across her face. Keena sighed and decided she wasn't going to get out of it.

Silently, she snuck up behind the first guard, careful not to make a sound. She knew that there was a pressure point on the neck so if she hit that, that would knock him out. There was a light on behind him. Keena crept behind him and shut the light off, then retreating so he wouldn't see her. "That's weird the light went off." When the man went to turn it back on, Keena charged.

Keena wrapped one hand around his mouth, so he couldn't scream, and also hit his knees, forcing him to kneel. Then she struck the pressure point on his neck. He was knocked out quickly. The other guard must have noticed the light turning off. "Are you alright Ben?" He called. Keena knew she was in trouble.

"Just fine! The light was uh, hurting my eyes! Ya that's it." Keena called back, trying to talk in a deep voice. She must have convinced him, because the guard shrugged and turned away. Keena them provided to knock out the other 3 guards the same way she did the first.

"Alright good job! I thought you were screwed right there but hey, it worked out fine!" Nightfeather said happily. "Now let's go get the hostages!" Keena rolled her eyes at Nightfeather's enthusiasm. They walked into the stadium. The trainers all looked frightened but must have realized Keena was there to help them. The Sunfall popped out from between all the trainers.

"We were hiding him." One little girl said quietly , fear still gripping her voice.

"Well thank you for looking after me eevee for me." Keena told the girl, trying to cheer her up. Then Keena realized Whitney was not there. "Where is Whitney?" Keena asked.

"A big man came and got her not long ago. Men were calling him boss and he said he wanted to know some things. Then they dragged her out." Said another trainer.

"Sunfall, Nightfeather, I want you two to escort these kids out of here. Flamefoot, we are going to get Whitney." They nodded and did as they were told. As the kids were lead out of the building, Keena and Flamefoot left to go find the gym leader.

* * *

**oh man the legend took forever oh well. I decided I better bring that back up so my readers don't forget! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17: Evoloution

**Hey I'm back! Sorry the update took so long. But I'm back! Also, if everybody reading my story could read Devon2016 story of a tournament. I entered Keena into it. But her charater in his is slightly different then the story but not much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

While walking down the halls, Keena could hear police sirens going off like crazy so she guessed Sunfall and Nightfeather must have gotten the kids out safely. They would most likely be coming back to meet Keena. Flamefoot lit up the hallway and Keena held the Blackjack in her hand, she didn't know when she would need to use it again.

Soon after walking for a while, they heard voices. "Keena, im scared." Flamefoot said. "Don't worry, we will be fine." Keena told him. The two walked up to the door and peaked through the crack. Inside, Keena could see Giovanni and another guard.

"Now you are going to tell me where I can find the hemlock. I know your mother used to specialize in herbs, you should know their locations." Said Giovanni darkly. "There is someone I want dead and thr hemlock poison will get me the results I want."

"Like I would tell you!" She spat back in his face. Whitney was tied to a chair and she could move, her back to Keena. Her pokeballs were placed in the corner. Giovanni was angered by the girl and slapped her across the face. A red mark was left on Whitney's cheek, she looked ready to cry.

"I'll be back later, and if you don't tell me what I want to know, those kids will be hung from the roof!" He yelled at her. HE then went to leave the room. Keena and Flamefoot backed away from the door and scurried around the closest dresser. Keena knew she had to stop him. If he did still have the kids as hostages, he would have gladly killed them to get what she wants.

She pushed herself up against the dresser, hoping the tall, dark man wouldn't notice her. Luckily, Giovanni had been so angry head stomped his way down the hall, not even looking Keena's way. HE was heading towards the Stadium. She had to be quick or the man would see his hostages gone. She crawled back to the room and peaked inside.

She noticed the guard standing beside the door. Keena had to make a distraction so she could knock him out. She grabbed a pen from the dresser and through it into the room, hitting a vase. The guard immediately looked at the noise. "Anybody there?"

Keena took his distraction to walk behind him and knock him out. The man fell down. Whitney looked at Keena, fear clouding her eyes. Tears were brimming the young gym leader's eyes.

. She would have creamed but her voice was caught in her throat. "It's ok! I'm her to get you out." She transformed her Blackjack into a dagger and swiftly cut off the ropes.

"Oh thank you! I thought I was gonna die in here!" Whitney wailed and held Keena. She was shivering from fright. "But we have to save the children! Giovanni is going to hang them!" She cried even more.

"Hey don't worry. Two of my pokemon lead them outside to safety. Now follow me." Keena told her. Whitney held onto Keena's arm as Flamefoot led them back to the Stadium. When they got there, they saw Giovanni's Persian face to face With a guard.

"What happened here? I need those brats for hostages! Where are they! IF you don't tell me, guess Persian is going to have a late night snack." He yelled at the scared young man. Persian bared its teeth and growled in his face.

"I-I don't know s-sir! Really! When I got here, everyone was knocked out the kids were gone. Believe me!" he pleaded. Giovanni scowled and turned around. Then he saw Keena, Whitney and Flamefoot peaking around the corner. His face scrunched up and fury raged in his eyes.

"Uh, gotta run!" Keena yelled and pulled Whitney and Flamefoot down the other side of the stadium.

"Get them!" Giovanni yelled. Persian ran for them and the guard shakily got up to his feet and sent out a Raticate. The two pokemon ran for them. They all ran down towards the middle of the Stadium. The Persian jumped Flamefoot. It used Bite and hurt Flamefoot. Whitney sent out her Miltank.

"Double team?" Keena suggested, a grin on her face. Whitney smiled back and started to holler commands at Miltank. While she attacked Raticate, Keena attacked Persian. "Flamefoot, use Fire wheel!" Flamefoot exploded in flame and spun. He hit the cat dead on and it went flying. The Miltank also used tackle and the Rocket pokemon hit each other. "Flamefoot, use Ember!" She called and the pokemon were hit by the fire.

Then Nightfeather and Sunfall entered behind them. They joined Keena and Whitney. "Alright, Sunfall, use Swift and Flamfoot Ember one more time!" The fire and stars combined for a strong attack and hit the pokemon, sending them flying back to the stunned, team rocket members. Then Flamefoot started to glow. His body was encased in white and started to grow. Keena knew what was going on and smiled, her eyes shining in pride.

Flamefoot evolved in Quilava. He stood on his back legs and became much taller. He was even taller then Nightfeather. He looked surprised. He was practically in shock at his evolution. "OK Flamefoot, use a Quick attack and Flamewheel combination!" Flamefoot followed the command with a smile on his face. He spun so fast he looked like a star. Then, Flamefoot hit the pokemon once more and Nightfeather and Sunfall cheered. The Rocket pokemon were beaten. "OK lets go!" Keena said.

Giovanni was so in shock he didn't realize his last hostage ran out the hallway. Miltank was called back to its pokeball, Sunfall was on Keena's shoulder and Nightfeather and Flamefoot ran on the floor. They crawled through the underground tunnel before Giovanni could catch them. Thy could hear Giovanni yelling in frustration. Nightfeather snickered. "He ain't gonna be happy in the morning."

They all ran out the tunnel in into the night air. Then, once outside, they saw the police trying to breach the door. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life. Whats your name?" Whitney said once outside.

"My name is Keena. I would have helped out anybody." Keena told her. They walked up the the police "Hey officer Jenny! I got Whitney out of there." Jenny looked at her surprised. Then she ran up to the girls.

"How did you get in there? Let alone get passed us? You know what, never mind. Thank you kid." Jenny said. Keena just smiled. "The kids are all back with their parents and the grunts are all being rounded up. We hope to find Giova-" She was interrupted by helicopter flying out of the building. then they heard a voice.

"You will be seeing me again hahaha!" Giovanni's voice was heard. Jenny signed. "Great! we lost him! oh well. You best take off and go sleep. It's been a rough night."

Keena just nodded. Nightfeather jumped up onto her other shoulder and Flamefoot rubbed against her leg. "Ill see you again Whitney! Bye!" She waved off the gym leader. She waved back. Keena went back to the Pokemon center. Trainers were flooding in again. She went back to her seat where she was sitting before all the commotion. She got food for herself and the pokemon. while eating, she listened to the gossip.

"I heard Giovanni was such a coward he took off!"

"No way! I was told he was beaten bloody by a little girl."

"Really? I thought the hostages managed to get out themselves."

Oh ho Keena loved gossip. Nightfeather and Sunfall fell asleep on the table, tired from running around everywhere all night. "Hey Keena, I still don't have a pokeball" He said. Keena had completely forgotten to give him a pokeball. She reached into her small bag and pulled out an unused pokeball. She lightly touched Flamefoot to call him in. Once inside, the ball was his. She brought him back out and a smile was on his face.

Then two familiar faces showed up. Leon and Larry. "I talked to him for you Tiny." Said Leon with disgust. He pushed his little brother up and left.

"Sorry for how i treated you Quilava. Come back with me. I see you are actually strong, so lets go." He demanded. Flamefoot pushed himself up against Keena, scared of the kid.

"You don't deserve a pokemon like him. You are a greedy brat who doesn't understand feelings. And you also said i could have if. Now you best leave before I decide to do something rash." She scowled at the 11 year old. He tried to act defiant, but he almost broke out tears and ran back to Leon. Leon glared at her as he always did so Keena decided to flash him a cute smile. He looked ready to kill after that.

Then he approached her. Keena expected him to yell at her for scaring his brother. "Lets fight Tiny. I got self defense lessons and im ready for round two!" He hollered. Everyone looked their way.

"You want another humiliation? Fine by me." Keena said, then she jumped up and punched his gut then darted to the center of the building. Keena punched Leon in the gut and ran to the center of the buildng. Leon followed and tried to uppercut her. She bent her back to dodge and kicked him a few times in the chest. When he flew away, she completed the backflip neatly. The two exchanged punches back and forth, Leon taking most of the hits.

He then stumbled backwards and fell. Keena went up and kicked him. "Leave me alone would you? You get annoying." She declared and went to sit sdown again. Leon went back to his seat, sulking. He had a black eye and was given an ice pack. Trainers swarmed Keena showering her ith compliments.

"Wow that was awesome!"

"Didn't think you could fight like that."

"Never thought a cute girl such as yourself could could fight."

Keena talked with the other trainers for the rest of the night. She was glad for the normal company. Then around midnight, she cuddled with her pokemon a fell asleep. She slept a wonderful peaceful sleep.

* * *

**holy crap that took forever to write. So Keena has got 3 pokemon so far. Also just as a heads up, All Keena's pokemon will be about level 35, so Nightfeather will be evolved in Liepard. She will have completed Johto and She will be in Sinnoh next chapter. It will also be a 2 month tie skip. This is juts a heads up. Please review! Im always looking for suggestions.**


	19. Chapter 18: Train Ride Reunion

**So just again for a heads up Flamefoot is now evolved into Typhlosion, Nightfeather is evolved into Liepard. There has been a 2 month time skip and they are now starting in the Sinnoh region. **

**Diclaimer! I don't own Pokemon.**

**please review!**

* * *

Keena, Flamefoot, Nightfeather and Sunfall were lying underneath a sycamore tree. The gentle breeze whisped through their hair and the shade provided them with some coolness in the hot summer. It was about 7 o'clock that night so it was cooling down. They were near a train station, waiting for the next train to the Sinnoh region. Keena had heard of many legends from there and couldn't wait to go their next. Maybe Sinnoh would have a silver lake just like Johto.

"The train for Sinnoh and Kanto will depart in 1 hour! I repeat! Train for Sinnoh and Kanto in 1 hour!" Said a booming voice over a loudspeaker. Keena sighed and stood up. Her summer outfit was a little different then her winter one.

Now, she was wearing a dark brown vest that only reached the bottom of her ribs, much like her winter jacket. The neck was also lined with thin fur. She usually left it unzipped. Sometimes when it got to hot, she would take it off. Under earth, she was wearing a skin tight tan coloured tank top that had thick, black stripes going on a diagonal. She also wore white shorts. On her feet, Keena wore ankle boots, only wearing sandals or flip-flops to the beach. In her bag she carried a simple purple bikini for when she hit the beach. Keena's hair had also grown over he last 2 months, it now was 3-inches below her shoulder. It also became even more spikey from traveling so much. But her feather still hung from her hair.

"Alright Nightfeather, Flamefoot, you two are to big to walk on the train with me. Stay in your pokeballs for now and I'll get you out once we are on our way." The pokemon nodded and returned to their pokeballs. Also, Flamefoot had his pokeball decked out. On his, it had flames swirling around the sphere shape and on top it had a sun. On her belt, it was beside Nightfeather's ball. Keena walked to the train station with Sunfall on her shoulder.

Keena picked u pokemon food and a hot dog to eat on the way. Trainers walked into the docking area. There were surprisingly not many heading to Sinnoh. She looked around at the trainers that were there. Most of them had Hoenn. She had seen Delcatty, Swablu and Spinda just to name a few. She had also seen a Glaceon from a trainer who was from Sinnoh. She also saw a clothing store. She decided to go there before she boarded. There was a sale so she couldn't miss it! Then she heard a voice.

"Keena?" Keena had a male voice behind her. She spun around to find the owner of the voice. At first she only saw his chest but when she looked up, she saw bright, emerald green eyes. The boy had dark navy blue hair and was smiling down at the small girl. "Hey did I scare you?" He said. Then it clicked.

"Konan?" Keena said a little stuned. She remembered it was his fault she had short hair. She had stayed at his place that one night as well. She had seen the World Championships there too.

"The one and only! Long-time no see. How ya been?" He said, his Meowstic sitting up on is shoulder.

"Oh I have been good. On my way to the Sinnoh region. How about you?" Keena said looking into his eyes. The shock of seeing him wearing off.

"Actually, I'm here for the Kanto train. It's the same one right?" He asked.

"Ya. It's about 8 hours to Kanto and 24 hours to Sinnoh. It's going to be a long ride." Keena told the tall boy. Then Konan laid his arm around her shoulder, missing Sunfall. Keena's face lit up in a light blush. He obviously had no consideration for personal space. "Come one! Let's ride together!" he hollered. The he practically dragged Keena onto the train.

"Hey! I never agreed to this!" Keena hollered. Trying to get him to let her go. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. When she did get away, Konan picked up the small girl and carried her onto the train. "Hey! Put me down!" She hollered. Sunfall had fallen onto the ground with Meowstic behind them and they were both snickering and laughing. Keena just blushed harder.

"Well you got nobody else to sit with!" He replied. He dragged her to an empty booth with two seats. He plopped her down on one seat and sat across from her. Keena looked at him angrily, her face was a pink. Sunfall and Meowstic walked in laughing.

"Did you really have to do that?" Keena said, her voice cracking a little. Konan laughed.

"Nope! But I wanted too." He replied. He must not have realized they probably looked like a couple. Keena had no experience with boys and Konan was a dense idiot. He just smiled and got comfortable on his seat.

"Well, I'll be right back. I need to go buy something. You stay here Sunfall." Keena said, looking for any excuse to get out. Konan just shrugged and started to brush out Meowstic's long, glossy fur. "Hey could you grab me a hot dog?" He asked, tossing her money. Keena just nodded and hastily left.

Keena walked out into the sunshine towards the clothing store she saw. In the last couple months, her breast size had grown, though not by much. She needed a new bra. Badly.

_I hate the clip. I'll grab one of those and a couple sports bras. _She thought to herself. There were a lot of girls there also buying summer clothes. The store was packed. After browsing for a while, she found a simple blue clip bra, a pink and red sports bra and a black and white sports bra. It only came to about $20 thanks to the sale. She shoved the clothes into her bag. She left and went to the hot dog stand.

"Sinnoh and Kanto train leaves in 5 minutes! I repeat! Sinnoh and Kanto train leaves in 5 minutes!" said the booming voice on the loudspeaker. Thankfully, nobody was buying hotdogs so she grabbed it for Konan and ran for the train.

"Hey you almost missed the train." He greeted her. Keena passed him the hot dog and looked around. There was only a couple other trainers on the train. One girl was reading a book with a chatot on her shoulder and the boy in the back was taking some Tylenol. Either to kill some pain or to knock himself out for the ride.

The train started up as the two ate in silence. Even sitting down, their size difference was obvious. Keena didn't even reach the height of his shoulder. Sitting or standing. She was kind of glad to meet up with a friend again. "So how was your break?" Keena asked. She remembered he was going to take a break once he defeated the Elite four.

"I was nice. I had decided not to take on the elite four. You get to meet them all and challenge them at the World Championships." Konan told her.

"I just finished the Johto region. I'm heading for the Sinnoh region now and get all the badges there. I want to meet you in the tournament so I got some catching up to do." Keena explained

"Holy crap! You got through a region in 2 months? That's crazy fast man! What pokemon did you catch? Will you show me?" He asked. Keena felt a little self-conscious. She had only managed to get her 3 pokemon. But she reluctantly obeyed and brought out Flamefoot and Nightfeather. Sunfall sat beside the boy while Nightfeather curled up beside Keena, her head on her lap. Flamefoot just sat in the aisle.

"Awesome! Where did you get this beauty?" He asked petting Nightfeather. She immediately whipped around, gave a short hiss at Konan and Jumped to the other side of Keena. "This feisty beauty." He corrected himself. "And this big guy?" he asked patting Flamefoot's heads. Flamefoot was too shy to react, despite being the same height as Konan.

"Sorry, Nightfeather doesn't like to be touched by people she doesn't know. I found her uh-" Keena thought it was best not to tell him what actually happened and was going to lie, but Nightfeather looked up at her.

"You can tell him. I trust him." She meowed quietly. Flamefoot also nodded.

"I found her trying to be smuggled by Team Rocket. We also managed to save a bunch of other pokemon." Keena the said bluntly. She looked at him seriously waiting for a reply. Konan just looked at her in utter disbelief. "I got Flamefoot after he was abused by his previous trainer." Konan's eyes widened. Keena gave him a look that said she was dead serious.

"Holy shit…" was all he said. He was obviously just expecting the normal 'I got in the woods' story. "Sounds like you've had some adventures." He said. Keena was grateful he didn't pry into the details.

The two chatted for the next couple of hours. Meowstic moved over the the seat Keena had been in so Keena sat beside Konan. Flamefoot was asleep and had Sunfall curled up in his arms snoozing. Nightfeather was lying beside the volcano pokemon with Meowstic grooming her while she slept. It was dark by now. Probably 11:30 p.m that night. Keena was starting to yawn. She didn't notice, but her head was starting to lean on Konan's shoulder.

"You tired Keena?" He asked. Keena slowly opened her eyes.

"Ya. A little." She replied groggily. Suddenly, the train stopped. Confused, the teens looked out the window. It was dark, but they could see smoke up ahead at the front of the train.

"Attention passengers." A voice said over the intercom. "The train has broken down. A repairman is on his way but we will not arrive in Kanto until tomorrow morning. Workers will bring around blankets for the night. Sorry for any inconvenience." When he finished, a worker passed 2 blankets to Keena and Konan and continued. The girl was too enthralled with her large book to notice and the boy was still snoring in the corner.

The two sat down again. Keena took off her vest to sleep. "Well this sucks." Konan said, yawning. "Guess we are stuck here for the night." He said. He stretched his arms up and when he came down he wrapped one arm around Keena. Her much smaller form fit perfectly with his larger build.

Keena's face immediately turned red. She could feel all his muscles through her thin tank top and his muscle shirt. "Uh, w-what are you doing?" she stammered out, feeling awkward in their position. Konan must have been totally clueless when it came to girls. He just held her tighter and placed his head on top of hers.

"You're warm. Come on. We are just sleeping." He said as he slowly drifted off into sleep. Keena felt his chest slowly lifting up and down. She felt comfortable in his strong rms. This wasn't like when Lucus was close to her. Now she felt more safe then violated. She was too tired to argue anymore so she gave in and curled up next to him.

* * *

They woke up the next morning early. The morning sun rose in the sky as Keena was waking up. Konan was still sleeping. When Keena tried to get up and stretch her stiff legs, she was held tight by Konan. He now had both arms wrapped around her. Must have happened in their sleep. Keena blushed lightly as she tried again. This time Konan muttered an almost unintelligible "no" as he pushed her down in his sleep. He held onto her and, for the most part, lying on top of her. His head was beside hers. Now Keena was _very_ uncomfortable.

She pushed onto Konan's chest to try and get him off her. Konan was roused from all the pushing. He pushed himself up wiping his eyes. "Morning already?" he said. He opened his eyes just a crack then he realized what position they were in on the small seat. His eyes widened and a blush painted itself on his cheeks. He jumped up and off Keena. He then sat beside her. "U-Uh s-sorry about that." He said awkwardly.

"Um, don't worry about it." Keena said. The two blushing teens fell into an uncomfortable silence. Then Keena realized the trees outside were moving. Then a voice broke the silence.

"Attention passengers. We will arrive in Kanto in 30 minutes. The workers will be passing out water also. Thank you and have a good day."

A worker came by and gave them a couple bottles of water. Keena thanked them as they kept walking. "Well, at least we are close." Keena said.

"Yup" Konan simply said, taking a sip. The two woke themselves up, drinking their water and sharing with their pokemon. Keena then set her empty water bottle down or at least she thought it was empty. It fell over and some water spilled out without being noticed. Konan and Keena stood up, stretching.

"I'm going to go for a quick walk." Keena said, stepping backward. Then she slipped on the water.

Konan's eyes widened. "KEENA!" He shouted. He tried to catch her but ended up getting pulled into fall. Keena hit the floor hard and felt something hit her chest. "Ow, that hurt." Konan's voice sounded muffled. She looked down and nearly shrieked. Konan's head was on her chest. She may not have had much for breasts, but it still felt awkward.

Konan then looked up and saw how he was positioned. His face turned a deeper shade of red then Keena's blush. He got off of Keena. "I-I-I'm sorry. That's twice already." He said. Keena got up.

"I'm sorry for falling." She said and left for a walk. Konan didn't understand why he felt so strange around her. She had felt so warm while he slept he had a better sleep then he had in ages. He may have been dense, but he wasn't completely stupid in the area of women and dating. He had never been in any intimate situation of any level with a girl so of course he felt awkward. He felt nice around her. Her hair had grown a lot since he last saw her. He had thought about seeing her again but never thought he would run into her and sleep with her on a train. He smiled to himself as he waited.

Keena came back after 10 minutes looking much more refreshed. Her face still had a pink tint though. "Hey sorry about earlier." She started to talk. "So we are a few minutes from Kanto right?"

"Ya, if you look outside, you can see the city train station." He was right. They soon arrived at the station.

"The train will depart next in 30 minutes." said the man over the intercom.

"Come on! you better stretch your legs properly before you leave again." Said Konan, pulling Keena along.

"Ok, Flamefoot, Nightfeather, Sunfall! Come on." Her pokemon followed her as they walked around outside for a bit and talked. there was a warning that the train was going to leave soon. "Well I got to go Konan. I'll see you again soon ok?" Keena said in her sweet voice.

"Oh, ok." Konan didn't want her to leave. But he just sighed. He picked her up in a giant bear hug. "OK Keena. Good-bye." He said, reluctant to let he go.

Keena raced back to the train with her pokemon. "Bye Konan!" she called as she waved back. Then she jumped on the train for Sinnoh.

Meowstic gave Konan a smug and knowing look. Konan rolled his eyes as he headed towards the first gym.

Keena talked with her pokemon all the way to Sinnoh. it was a very long ride, but they all played cards games and slept. Soon, they arrived at Jubilife city. Ready to take on any challenges that they may face in the new region.

* * *

**Holy crap this took a long time. Anyways I got some fluff in there. I had to bring Konan back because I love his character. **

**SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO HAVE ANYTHING SPOILED: The next pokemon will be introduced in the next chapter. Also there will be more KeenaXKonan in the future. **

**Please review! Im open to constructive criticism and anything you might like to happen in this story.**


End file.
